Keeping a Mystery
by artykidd
Summary: Donnatello and Raphael return five years after their mysterious disappearance only to take their family far across the universe and through time to the planet LaeNauth. A new enemy needs to stopped. No bad language, just blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a new story that will hopefully help me work through the writer's block on everything else. This fic center's mainly on Don and Raph but the rest of the family will get plenty of time as well. I hope everyone enjoy's and as always, leave a review please. Muchas Gracias!**

**Yesterday's Today's**

The sewers were dark and wet. Very seldom did any light make its way down into the mold ridden, trash strewn subterranean world. Any noises that occurred on top of the tunnels followed the example set by the illumination from above. It echoed into the upper area but disappeared as it leaked its way further down into the lower levels. Save for any sounds of dripping or running water. Occasionally, and unknown to the residents of the city above, the distant echoes from overhead were interrupted by the voices of the inhabitants of the maze of tunnels. This time, however, the break in the silence came from those who had not resided in the sewers for many years.

A small pair of eyes watched from behind the safety of the corner of a brick wall. The small turtle had been intent on heading forward, making his way to another part of the world and away from the place his family called their home. His determined footsteps stopped when a large black hole appeared in the ceiling over his head. Nervous and scared, he ducked into a small alcove, waiting to see what was on the other side of the ominous looking void. He was surprised when he saw two familiar but unknown figures fall through and land on the cement where he once stood.

"Oh, way to go genius!" the largest of the two mutants exclaimed. "You got the coordinates wrong," he glared. "Again!" he emphasized.

"Raphael," the turtle in the long purple cloak growled. "You know just as well as I do that traveling through the worm holes in the time space continuum is a guessing game at best!"

_Raphael?_ The young mutant questioned. _But that's my name. _

"Sorry Don," the large Raphael rubbed at his forehead and palmed his good eye, trying to level himself. "I'm just tired of seeing every possible place but the lair."

The little turtle sucked in a breath at the mention of his brother's name. His feelings of curiosity rising and the fear losing out, he stepped closer and hid behind a cardboard box that rested on a cement slab by the corner of the wall.

"Raph," Donatello shook his head and grinned. "Look around," he said with a sweep of his arm. "Don't tell me you don't recognize the sewers of New York?" The brainy turtle chuckled at the idea of finally reaching their long awaited destination. Five and a half years away from home was entirely too long. He couldn't understand why Raphael was just standing their, arms folded, and shaking his head.

"Wrong Don," Raphael pointed a finger towards his brother in the purple cloak. The golden amulet dangling over his chest jumped at the movement. "It's the right place but the wrong time."

"Oh really?" Donatello adopted a defensive stance. His arms crossed, his right hand gripping tightly to a small piece of gadgetry, its body nothing more than a silver box that seemed to shimmer even though the lights were dim. "And how can you be so sure?"

The little turtle behind the box leaned forward on his toes, questioning what he saw before him. Things like, why was his older self missing his right eye? And, as cool as it looked, why did he have a tattoo on his left arm? He absentmindedly rubbed at the same spot on his own small arm as he pondered the question. He looked long and hard at his other self while the two larger turtles continued to argue. The grown up Raphael was wearing an eye patch over his right eye, three light green scars ran down the front of his head, behind the black cloth covering his now missing eye and continued on, stopping at the middle of his cheek. His mask was gone now but he wore an amulet of a dragon's head around his neck, a ruby was centered in the eye of the small metal beast. His arms were protected up to the elbows with leather that was the color of a deep red and his legs were covered in the same material, reaching to his knees. A red sash with gold trim was tied about his waist, a pair of sai tucked neatly into it, a cloak of the same color rested on his hsoulders.

The little Raphael finished studying his older self and turned his attention to the older Donatello. The brainy turtle was wearing what his real life brother usually wore: a purple headband, belt, kneepads, and elbow pads. But this taller one had on a purple cape with a hood. It was clasped around his neck with the same amulet as his older self only much smaller and in place of the ruby was a purple stone that shimmered. A small glass stick was nestled neatly into his belt. His usual bo staff was missing. The little turtles musing were interrupted when his older self raised his voice. Surprised, the little turtle jumped, the box scraping the ground.

Raphael pointed to the box at the far corner of the tunnel. "I told you!"

Donatello, surprised that they were being watched pulled the short piece of glass from his belt. It glowed at his touch and instantly enlarged. He held it defensively, watching and waiting to see what had been listening to them the entire time.

"Put it away Don," Raphael waived with his hand as he walked over to the disheveled bit of cardboard. Standing a few feet short of the box, he folded his arms and looked down at the pair of eyes staring at him. "C'mon out kid," he spoke softly but a stern tone still evident. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he received no answer. "Raphael," he called out once more. "I know it's you so quit hiding will ya'?"

Donatello jerked his head back in surprise. His eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open in shock as he watched the small turtle come creeping out from behind the wet box, dragging a small and tattered bag with him. Slowly, Donatello lowered his bo staff and straightened up.

Raphael grabbed the small hand of the little turtle and walked him back over to where his brother was standing, bo staff now shortened and resting in its previous spot. "Now do you believe me?"

Donatello shook his head and smiled in amusement. Letting out a large grin and kneeling down in front of the little turtle, he spoke. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" He placed a finger under the little Raphael's chin and made him look up. "You know Master Splinter doesn't like it when we wander through the sewers alone."

The little turtle turned his eyes down toward the ground and rubbed the stone floor with his toe. He didn't answer when Donatello questioned him again.

The adult Raphael sighed at the silence. "I…" he stopped and reconsidered his words. "I mean he was running away," he looked down at the little face as it stared up at him.

"You're me?"

"Yeah kid," the larger turtle smiled and knelt down in front of his smaller self. "Only much older." He didn't move as his little counterpart timidly reached out and touched the scars.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Nope," Raphael shook his head in answer. "I can't tell ya kid. Sorry."

It was Donatello's turn to ask a question. "So why did you run away?"

The little turtle shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't mean to break your TV Donnie," he looked up with pleading eyes. "Really," he added in earnest. "It was an accident."

Donatello's eyes widened at the remembrance. "It was, wasn't it?" he smiled softly and reached out to hold the little turtle. "You were just trying to help me carry it and it fell." Tightly he squeezed, if only for a moment and then let go. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Forgive me?" The purple banded turtle smiled as the little face nodded 'yes'. "Good," he gave the four year old a pat on the shell. "You should get back to the lair," Donatello indicated with a jerk of the head. "Master Splinter is probably worried sick about you."

"I'll take him back Don," Raphael picked up the turtle tots bag and grab the little hand. He stopped his brother as he started to open his mouth in protest. "I know," Raphael acknowledged. "No interacting with the whole family, don't let them know I'm here, universal paths crossing and multidimensional big booms. I understand that part."

Donatello silently agreed, assured that Raphael was aware of the fact that he needed to remain anonymous. One small turtle knowing about them was enough. If everyone was aware they were present, they could alter the future and seriously mess up the path that had been set for them. Out of habit, Donatello looked at the small silver box in his left hand. His right finger ran over the cover of it and it rippled like a puddle of water until the outside pulled apart, revealing a screen with a few buttons underneath. Gently, he pushed a few, causing a series of strange symbols to project out. "I'll set the timer so the next hole won't open for another fifteen minutes."

Raphael nodded. "You coming?"

"No," Donatello answered. "Go ahead. I'm going to stay here. I'll store the placement coordinates but play with the time frame. Try and advance us forward a few years each time the hole re-opens."

"Alright," Raphael and his little self started walking away down the tunnel.

The small turtle turned his head back but kept walking forward as he was led away. "Bye Donnie!" he called out, a large smile and wave accompanying his words.

Donatello smiled and waved back. "See you soon!"

Rounding the corner, Raphael slung the tattered duffel bag over his shoulder and picked his smaller self up to carry him.

"I'm not a baby," the little turtle grouched and try to push away to be put down.

"Would you stop?" the larger Raphael growled, almost too harshly as he struggled to keep the smaller turtle in his grasp. "I know you're not but we don't have much time and I got a lot to tell you, okay?"

Complying, the little turtle remained still and listened.

"Look," Raphael started. "I know you're gonna want to run in and tell Master Splinter everything you saw but you can't. You gotta keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"You just do, okay? If you tell what you saw and both you and Donnie know what's going to happen in the future, you might try to stop it and that could really mess some stuff up," he tried to explain.

"How?"

Raphael rolled his eyes in exasperation. He remembered being this age and how the conversation went and what was explained, but he also remembered not really understanding the reasoning behind it all. "You know how we like to watch the same movie over and over with Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what if you just watched the beginning and then went straight to the end? Would the movie be any fun?" He asked as he kept walking.

"No," the little turtle answered. "There's good stuff in the middle that I like to see."

Raphael stopped and smiled. "Exactly. If I tell you what's going to happen, then you kind of miss out on all the stuff that gets you there." He stopped at the last turn before the lair and set the little turtle back on solid ground. "I can't tell you anything else really," the large turtle stopped and gave a thoughtful look to the little face staring back at him, smiling. "Look," he knelt down and spoke softly. "Don't try and run away again, okay?" The little turtle nodded in agreement. "I know it doesn't always seem like it, but our brothers really do need us and if we were to run away," Raphael shrugged his shoulders. "Who would be there to protect them, keep an eye on them?"

The little turtle looked up and gave a half smile, "No one, I guess."

The large turtle allowed himself a moment and gently touched the cheek of the small turtle. He wanted so badly to tell the child everything but he knew better. Even though it meant he would still go through some painful experiences, there would be good times as well. And all of it, a chance to learn and grow.

The moment of silence was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Raphael?" Master Splinter called out urgently from the entrance of their hidden home.

With a finger raised to his lips, the larger of the two turtles reminded the smaller one of the secret he had to keep and then quickly turned him around and sent him on his way, bag in hand.

As quick as he could, the little Raphael raced around the corner and ran to his father, answering the call of his name. "Master Splinter!" He splashed his way through the last part of the tunnel. Reaching the doorway, he dropped his bag, jumped into his father's arms and hugged his neck. The fatherly rat hugged back.

Holding Raphael in one hand, Splinter knelt down to pick up his son's bag. He started to step back in through the doorway but paused before he did so. It seemed odd to him that even though his son was in his arms, he also sensed that he remained behind, wasn't home yet. He started to step back into the tunnel, but the child he was carrying stopped him.

Holding his father's face in his hands, the little turtle warned, "Don't go out there Master Splinter."

"And why is that Raphael?" Splinter asked, recognizing the playful tone in his son's voice.

"Because," the little turtle giggled. "There's ghostes out there."

"There are?" Splinter raised and eyebrow.

"Yes," he affirmed. "And trolls, and gnomes, and big green monsters with arms like squids," he wiggled his arms to emphasize his point.

"Really?" Splinter answered his eyes wide in a showing of surprise. "Well then, I suppose we had better get out the tunnels and back inside." He nuzzled Raphael and gave a small squeeze. "Are you ready to go home my son?"

The older Raphael remained silent and still, pushing himself up against the wall around the corner and out of sight, but still able to hear the conversation. A single tear made its way down his cheek. "Soon dad," he whispered to his father who had already gone back inside. "I hope it's soon. Because Donnie and I are going to need all the help we can get"

He looked down in surprise as the ruby on his amulet began to glow and pulsate. Realizing he was close to the time limit Donatello had given, Raphael raced back to their point of entrance. He arrived to find Donatello nervously waiting on him, glancing back and forth between the slip in time and himself. "You ready?" Raphael called out as he ran faster.

"Does it matter?" Donatello yelled over the rising hum created by the growing hole in the wall, his hand stretched out behind him, reaching for Raphael.

In an answer, Raphael grabbed for Donatello's waiting arm and the two leapt towards the dark spot on the wall, hoping that the next jump would be the one to take them home.

* * *

**So, what do ya'll think? Let me know. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know that this will answer any questions or solve any confusions that some of you might have had. If it doesn't, sorry. The story behind the loss of Raphael's eye won't come until chapter four. Thanks to those of you that reviewed, I really appreciate it:) You guys/gals are great! Oh, I forgot the stupid disclaimer thingy in the first chapter. I don't own the turtles, but everything and everyone that has to do with Lae-Nauth is my own little idea. If you want to borrow anything thing, all ya' gotta do is ask. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**Familiar Faces and Places**

"Four leaps Donnie," Raphael let out his familiar growl, leaning on a cold wet brick wall. "It's been four leaps already and we're still not at the right time." He stopped and looked over at his brother who was still engrossed in reading the symbols as they projected into the air and not paying attention to his words. Raphael shook his head in disbelief and waved his fingers through the odd, light blue lettering, causing the foreign words to dissipate.

"Hey!" Donatello called out, aggravated that his calculations had disappeared.

"Now that I have your full attention," Raphael stood there with his hands on his hips. "I know where we are but are we at the right time?"

"Well," Donatello briefly thought as he did the math in his head. "Since we were 19 when we left and we're 24 now, I set the slip to open every five years," he looked back over and stared Raphael in his good eye. "I think we were about four when the old TV fell and broke so I wanted to send us twenty years ahead. Five years times four jumps is twenty. Add on another four for twenty four years. So," he concluded his long explanation. "I figure we're at a point where Mikey and Leo will be about the same age as us." He stopped and drummed on his jaw line with his right hand, his left tucked neatly under his right arm. "Of course, I could be wrong."

"You could be wrong?" Raphael raised an eye ridge at the admission. He let out another sigh and rubbed once more at his forehead to push back the oncoming headache. He never understood why the time jumps never bothered Donatello. Of course, he reasoned with himself, the brains of the bunch always did get so excited about things like this that he barely paid attention to anything else. "Alright," the large turtle let his arms drop and he looked back up. "Lead the way," he stepped to the side and motioned down the tunnel with his left arm.

Donatello let out a childish giggle and started to walk in front of his brother, giving a quick bow as he did "As you wish." Walking past he almost dropped his time slip remote as Raphael grabbed him by the hood of his purple cloak. A small snarl and a curl of the lips told Donatello the joke wasn't appreciated. "Sorry Raph," he held his hands up in an apologetic gesture. "I won't say anything to anyone, I promise," he added. The brainy turtle let out a sigh of relief when his brother let go. "I'll let you tell them when you're ready."

"There'll be time for that later," Raphael answered as he followed behind his brother. "You have the coordinates for Lae-Nauth in your little palm thing right? And the time we left?" he asked, slightly agitated, his eyes darting back and forth as they entered into more familiar surroundings. They were working on nothing but assumptions: their brothers and father were still living in the same place, still in good health. For all the two of them knew, they could have moved on or even died in a battle.

"For the hundredth time, yes," Donatello stopped and turned around, his purple cloak wrapping itself around his legs at the sudden halt. "I told you, I've checked and double check. The positioning coordinates and the time frame are in there. At most, we show back up within three days of when we left, even though we've been gone for three months." He waited for Raphael to say something more but his answer was met with silence. Donatello smiled and stepped forward and placed a hand on his brother's right shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. "We'll stop the Horde, I promise."

Raphael nodded in agreement as they continued their trek through the murky water. "We can't stay here on earth for too long," he warned. "We need to get everyone and head back within the next couple of days."

"Casey and April too?" Donatello looked back over his shoulder.

"I'm not crazy about it," Raphael admitted, rubbing at his chin while he thought. "I'll leave that decision up to them."

"Fair enough," Donatello agreed. With a raise of his hand he called a halt to their march and turned to give his brother a wide smile. "Look," he pointed off to the end of the tunnel, twenty feet away.

"That's it," Raphael whispered. "We're back."

(Inside the lair)

"Faster Michelangelo," Leonardo ordered. "You've got to move faster if you're going to corner me."

"Stop bugging me Leo," Michelangelo whined from his perch on the floor. His fingers madly pushed the buttons on the control pad as he tried to make his player out maneuver Leonardo's.

"Hey, you teaching me to relax and play video games was you're idea," Leonardo laughed as he once more scored a hit on Michelangelo's computerized ninja. "It's not my fault if I learned my lesson well."

"Yeah well," a gruff voice came from behind. "You always were the perfectionist of this family."

Dropping the controllers to their game, Leonardo and Michelangelo abruptly turned at the words that sounded behind them, amazed at the two figures that stood there, Cheshire cat grins gracing both their faces.

"Donnie! Raph!" Michelangelo called out as he scrambled to leap over the back of the couch, embracing both his brothers in a tight bear hug. "Where the shell have you guys been? You disappeared almost five years ago!" He finally stepped back and eyed his two brothers; he gave a questioning look to Raphael about his face and stared at the strange garb both his brothers were wearing.

"I think the proper question Mikey," Donatello smiled. "…is where haven't we been?"

Raphael didn't pay attention to the excited inquiries given by Michelangelo or the even more enthusiastic answers Donatello blurted back. He simply stared solemnly and quietly at his brother Leonardo, still standing a few feet away.

Both Michelangelo and Donatello noted the silence between Raphael and Leonardo. Just before the two turtles disappeared, Raphael and Leonardo had had their worst argument ever; both saying words they felt were unforgivable. Tensely, Michelangelo and Donatello waited, watching to see how the reunion would fare.

Leonardo and Raphael stood there in awkward silence, still staring each other in the face. Their expressions weren't ones of anger though. They simply gave each other an understanding nod and a small smile. Leonardo, without saying a word, reached his arm out to shake his brother's hand, a gesture of welcome. Raphael surprised everyone when he grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him into an embrace. Leonardo returned the hug. "I'm sorry," they both manage to whisper at the same time, giving consolatory pats on the shell.

Raphael pulled back and held his brothers face in his hands and grinned, a long carried weight off his shoulders, "Missed you bro'."

Leonardo felt the same as he clasped Raphael by the shoulders. "You too," he whispered.

"Master Splinter?" Raphael gave a questioning look.

"I am here my son," the elderly rat answered as he stood solemnly on the steps to his private chambers. Stepping down from the stairs, he wasted no time in walking across the room towards his two long lost sons. "I have missed you both deeply," Splinter whispered, holding both Raphael and Donatello, squeezing tight, not wanting to let go. He stepped back and stared them in the face. "You have been gone so long," he lightly rubbed at Raphael's scars. "And been through much I see." The two turtles nodded in agreement, sharing a knowing smile with each other. "Well then," Splinter smiled. "I believe I shall make a large pot of tea to go with this long story of yours."

Seated around the table, drinks in hand, everyone began to relax. Michelangelo was the only exception as he couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. Neither Donatello nor Raphael minded, it was a face that they both had longed to see.

Turning from the telephone, Michelangelo made his way to the table and sat back down. "April and Casey are on their way," he looked over at his two brothers. "They said they can't wait to see you both."

"How are they doing anyway?" Donatello asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"Better," Leonardo spoke up, sitting across from the purple clad turtle. "Casey didn't fare well after you left Raph," he looked to his left. "He started drinking, heavily, and was getting into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Raphael cocked his head and stared intently at Leonardo. He held tightly to his glass of soda but hadn't touched it yet.

"Bar fights mostly," the leader continued his explanation. "But one night it went to far and he got tossed in jail." Leonardo watched his brothers' faces at that statement. Both were a bit shocked. "Some guy picked a fight with Casey, they were both drunk and he came at Casey with a knife." Leonardo took another drink. "Casey grabbed a bottle and hit the guy over the head with it, killing him."

"Oh man," Raphael sighed shaking his head and rubbing at that familiar sore spot in between his eyes. "And now?" he added as he looked back up.

"He did a plea bargain and spent three years in jail but it was enough to straighten him up." Leonardo gave his brother a strange look. "You okay?"

"He's probably got a headache," Donatello answered for his brother. "Time slips usually do that to him and we've been going pretty much non stop for three months now, trying to find you guys."

Splinter had been sitting silently but quickly got up and took Raphael's soda. Pouring it out, he began mixing a few herbs, crushing them, and then poured hot water over them. Quietly, he set the medicinal drink back down in front Raphael's face.

"Thanks," Raphael muttered and took a careful sip.

"So," Donatello got the conversation back on track. "He and April are still together?"

"They weren't for awhile," Michelangelo piped up, rattling around his now empty glass. "April gave him an ultimatum, the drinking or her and he picked the drinking so she kicked him out." He sucked the flavor of the soda off his ice and then quickly chewed it up, crunching loudly. "Anyway," he continued. "He wrote to her from prison, told her how sorry he was and that he would make things up to her. After his time was up," Michelangelo sat up a a bit. "…he started going to AA on a regular basis. He's got a job at a local auto shop and stays pretty busy. He and April got married last year."

"Well," Raphael mused. "I'm glad to hear he got himself straightened out."

"So," Michelangelo leaned forward on the table, staring intently at his two brothers. "Where have you guys been that took you away for five years?" He folded his arms and waited on a long story. "We looked all over creation for you both and never found a trace." He stopped only for a second and gave a quizzical look to Raphael. "And what happened to your face?"

"Maybe the reason you guys couldn't find us," Donatello replied, an amused grin on his face. "It's because we haven't been on earth at all."

"It sounds like a truly interesting story Donatello," Splinter finally spoke. "I must say, I am anxious to hear." The large rat sat his cup down and stared at both his sons. "Your disappearance was quite unusual. What caused it?"

"Apparently," Donatello let out a chuckle. "There was this guy…"

"Robot," Raphael interrupted.

"Fine," Donatello rolled his eyes. "A man who turned into a robot, sort of." He decided to give a better explanation after seeing the confused looks on the faces of his family. "See, his name was Professor Honeycutt, a brilliant scientist. He was working in his lab one day and had a bit of an accident."

"Accident my butt," Raphael growled as he gripped tightly at his cup and took another sip. "The man was a complete mahleek!"

Everyone gave a strange look at the unusual word.

"He means moron," Donatello explained. "Anyway," he cut a glare at Raphael for interrupting his story. "He…um…he blew himself up," Donatello gave small grin and shrugged his shoulders as his brothers had a quick laugh.

"I'm with Raph," Michelangelo pointed to his brother. "Definite moron or whatever it was he said."

"So," Leonardo asked. "How did that cause you guys to disappear?"

"He survived the blast because his assistant was able to transfer his brain into the body of his gardening robot, Quincy. Needless to say, he became obsessed with developing a time travel unit to access all these worm holes that are floating about. Honeycutt wanted to go back and stop the explosion before it happened. Instead, he accidentally created one that sucked Raphael and I into it while we were out scavenging in the junkyard."

"So…what then?" Michelangelo asked. "He felt bad about taking you guys from home and made you wait five years before sending you back?"

"No Michelangelo," Donatello shook his head. "Not quite." He took another drink of his soda. "Apparently, seeing two really large walking, talking turtles was enough to give a him bit of a shock and it overloaded the wiring and computer chips of the robot body he was in. He literally short-circuited. With Honeycutt now gone, his assistant Chuck, felt bad that we just got sucked into another dimension so he tried to help us out."

"If that's what you call it," Raphael added.

"Well he did his best," Donatello defended. "It was hard to try and decipher the professor's notes. Some of them were merely ramblings…"

"Like I said," Raphael interrupted again. "The man was a complete mahleek." Rubbing at his forehead, he took another sip of his tea, it had cooled off some.

"Anyway," Donatello cut a glare at his brother. "It took awhile, but I managed to start making sense of the professor's notes and how to work the time slip remote. Every time we go somewhere, it records the coordinates and time we landed, year, day, month, etc. into it 's memory banks."

"So," Leonardo spoke up. "You basically were bouncing around the universe hoping that you would come up on the slightest of chances that you landed back on earth? Am I right?"

"Pretty much," Donatello agreed. "But, my little remote does store the coordinates in a map format so I can make an educated guess as to where to go next."

"Whoooooaaaa," Michelangelo sounded out. "Five years bouncing around the universe sounds a bit unreal."

"It was two."

"What?" all eyes turned to Raphael.

He sat back with a sigh and drank the rest of his tea. "We jumped around for awhile and then landed on Lae-Nauth," he looked at the confused looks of his family. "It's a planet." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Anyway, when we landed, genius over here," Raphael pointed to his side. "He lands on top of the remote and breaks it."

"More like it was made temporarily unavailable," Donatello interrupted this time.

"It took awhile for him to fix it," Raphael continued.

"Why so long?" Michelangelo asked.

Raphael opened his mouth to answer and explain why they were there but he didn't get the chance. Casey and April came in at a hurried pace, anxious to see their friends that had been gone for so long.

Raphael sat quietly while his brother enthusiastically answered more questions about all the places they had been and seen. His friends and family were anxious to know about where they had gone. Splinter, like everyone else, noticed the silence but said nothing. He decided he would wait until later that evening, when their friends had left and things had calmed down some. Even after five years of separation, the old rat still knew when his son was keeping a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate them. A few more questions should be cleared up in this one. Still no reasons as to why Raph and Donnie are in the strange get ups and why Raph lost his eye. But I did try to offer an explanation as to why they never left Lae Nauth. Enjoy everyone and as always, review por favor. **

**BTW, there are some parts where Donnie and Raph are speaking a strange language. It's the way they speak on Lae-Nauth. I haven't offered any translations as of yet, simply becaue if I did, it would spoil some of the surprises. :)**

Chapter Three

Where and What are Two Different Things

It was later after dinner when the excitement died down and softer conversations took its place. Donatello sat in the living area with his father, brothers, and April. He showed his little gadget to April, her oohs and aahs over the lights and circuitry occasionally interrupting his explanation. Leonardo and Michelangelo watched as well, amused and curious as to what it could do exactly. Completely engrossed in Donatello's little toy, no one asked any more questions about Raphael's face or the strange clothing he and Donatello wore. Raphael was grateful for the reprieve, he hadn't quite figured out how he was going to tell everyone why they were really there and answering those questions would definitely lead up to that topic. Instead, he and Casey stepped out into the tunnels for a private conversation.

"So," Raphael cleared his throat. "I, uh, I heard you had a little trouble for awhile." He kept his arms folded and stared at the dirty water pooled up outside their doorway.

"Yeah," Casey answered solemnly while he leaned against the brickwork. "I don't know what happened really," he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yeah," he reconsidered. "I do."

"What then," Raphael looked at him in earnest.

"When you disappeared, your brothers and I searched like crazy for a long time," he closed his eyes and sighed. "But then, I guess they were ready to accept the fact that you guys were…" he shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just say that I kept thinking there was more we could be doing, looking and all. I thought maybe everyone else was giving up but they weren't really. They were just running out of ideas and places to check. Anyway," he shifted his stance and turned to look at his friend. "I started thinking that maybe no one cared anymore and it was kind of like I started separating myself from everyone. I started drinking a little more and talking a lot less until it got out of hand."

"Look Casey," Raphael laid a hand on the mans shoulder. "I…"

"Save it Raph," Casey smiled and gave Raphael's arm a squeeze. "I'm better now," he looked over as if he could see through the door to the woman on the other side. "Much better," he said quietly to himself. "So," Casey quickly turned around and faced his friend once more. "What's with the get up? And how did you get those scars?"

Raphael straightened up and let out a long breath. "C'mon," he answered turning back towards the entrance to the lair. "Better to just tell everyone at once instead of repeating it over and over."

"Donnatello," Raphael spoke up as he and Casey walked back in. A determined look was set on his face, telling his brother now was the time to let everyone know why they were truly there.

The turtle in the purple cloak walked over, the two keeping their conversation private from everyone else. Once more, foreign words exited their mouths.

"Pas nai meeth ah reet naises oon bray Nah?" Donatello asked. He stood directly in front of Raphael, his body straight and tall, his hands at his sides.

"Mekt Nah," Raphael answered as he shook his head 'no'.

Viewing that was odd enough for everyone, not understanding what they were saying. It also left the remainder of the group wondering why the secrecy. But, what they found the most confusing was what Donatello did next.

At Raphael's answer, the brainy turtle spoke out the words "Bay soon mi Rahn," bowing to his brother as he did so.

Receiving curious looks from everyone, Raphael walked over to the living area where his brothers and father sat. He motioned for Casey to join April on the couch. The large turtle waited for everyone to get comfortable while Donatello stood behind him, almost at a parade rest. Raphael cleared his throat trying to figure out the best way to tell his family the reason they hadn't returned until now. He took in a deep breath and lifted the medallion that hung around his neck. For a brief second he placed it on his forehead and the then brought it down to his plastron. Positioning the dragon's head over the spot where his heart was, he let go, the piece of gold holding its place on its own.

"This is Lae-Nauth," Raphael answered pointing to a picture as it projected from the red stone in the dragon's eye. It showed a picture of a field with lush green grass several feet tall, bright red flowers adorning the tops of some of the green spikes. Off in the distance there were trees that twisted up in spirals, towering over everything, barely showing the deep Blue Mountains off in the background behind them. "We've been there for the past three years," he confessed.

Michelangelo looked over confused. "That was because your time slip remote broke, right?"

"At first," Raphael answered, Donatello still remaining silent behind him, watching the faces of his family and friends. "It took a little over a year for Donnatello to find just the right stone to replace the one that shattered, rendering his remote useless. During that time…" he waved his hand into the image, changing it to one of a town that would match something from a movie of King Arthur or Robin Hood. "…we made a life for ourselves." He gave his brother an apologetic look. "We couldn't leave."

Michelangelo shifted in his seat on the floor and glared at his brother, "Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Mike please," Raphael stepped forward towards his brother. Michelangelo folded his arms and kept his stern and angry stare. It stopped Raphael in his tracks. Saddened he turned towards Donatello, strange words once more coming from his mouth, whispered so no one could hear. The quiet conversation ended quickly as Donatello nodded, gave a quick bow, and stepped forward to continue the story his brother had started.

"Lae-Nauth, for the most part, is a peaceable place," he pointed to the green skinned people in the streets, walking past, talking, buying and selling food or brightly colored fabrics. Occasionally a figure in armor would pass by, generally on what looked like a large dog, big enough for a horse. "They've had their share of trouble as well as trouble makers, but they have always prospered, up until five years ago."

"What happened?" Leonardo asked, leaning forward to stare at a female figure as she walked past him and disappeared.

"As far as we can figure out," Donatello answered. "When Honeycutt opened up the wormhole that pulled us into his dimension," the scene changed to a view of large grey, leather skinned creatures attacking small villages outside of the large castle. "He accidentally opened one up to Lae-Nauth as well, letting loose these creatures you see here. They are called the Horde."

Everyone stared at the ugly things in front of them. Their skin was grey all over, a rough leather look to it. They wore a small metal helmet on their heads with a metal plate protecting the chest. Their heads were round, the jaw protruding out with uneven sharp teeth, stubby, small noses in the center of their face, and large eyes as black as coal. Their necks were short, so much so, that it looked almost like they had none at all. The Horde had muscular builds but none reached higher than five and a half feet. Their legs bent backwards, allowing them to leap high and run fast. The Horde were hunters for sport, enjoying the thrill of a kill. But what they enjoyed most was money and they would do anything to get it, anything.

"These things," Donatello spat out as he continued giving his explanation. "They've been slowly creeping in on the lands occupied in Lae-Nauth, hiding in the mountains and coming out at night. They're extremely strong. They've been concealing themselves in the foothills on the Paulk-Nee range. It's colder their and they like it."

"Why show us all this Don?" Leonardo sat up and questioned his brother. "What's this got to do with us?"

"We need your help guys," Donatello eyed everyone sitting in front in front of him. "At first, there were only a few rare occurrences of these creatures being seen, they were keeping themselves secluded. Then," he folded his arms and gave a serious look. "They became brave and started attacking the surrounding villages. These minor happenings have become a daily event. Plus, their numbers have grown from approximately fifty to well over five hundred."

Splinter leaned forward, thoughtful as ever and held tight to his walking stick. He knew the answer to his question but he asked it anyway, keeping his eyes on the now silent Raphael. "What is it you wish for us to do my son?"

"Come back with us," Donnatello explained. "Help us fight these monsters."

"That's it?" Michelangelo stood up, his voice rising in anger. "That's why you came back?"

"Mike," Donatello stepped forward. "Please."

"No!" Michelangelo yelled at his brother. "We've been worried sick about the two of you, wondering where you were or if you were even still alive." He turned to Casey and pointed. "Casey almost drank himself to death, April spent every waking minute on the computer trying to find any sign of where you might be," Michelangelo stepped closer to his two brothers, walking through the picture, making it disappear. The medallion on Raphael's chest dropped back down, dangling on its chain again when the images faded. "For a long time, Leo and I did nothing but fight. And Master Splinter didn't sleep!" He was now up in Donatello's face; quiet voices behind him trying to get him to sit down and let his brother finish his explanation but Michelangelo wouldn't hear it. He was mad and hurt. "Now, you show up after five years to tell us that the only reason you came home is to ask us for help. Not because you missed us or have been trying to find your way back, but because you decided to be selfish and make your life somewhere else? Well forget it," he turned on his heel to walk away. "I get to be selfish this time and say NO!"

"Mike," Raphael stepped forward, his hands out, his face pleading. "Wait, you don't understand."

Michelangelo stopped and looked at Raphael shaking his head in disbelief. "You're right Raph, I don't understand. And what's more, I don't want to," he waved his brothers off. "Just go back to Lae-Nut or wherever it is you came from!" he started walking away. "But you can leave me…"

"They have my son!" Raphael yelled across the room to his departing brother. Michelangelo quickly turned back and stared, wide-eyed, as did everyone else.

Raphael looked at the sets of eyes watching him; quickly he turned his attention to the ground. "They have my son," he whispered once more.

Quietly, Splinter got up and looked at everyone sitting around the room, all nodding in agreement. Speaking for everyone, Splinter walked over to Raphael and Donatello. "When do you wish to leave?"

"In the morning," Raphael answered. He quickly turned to face his human friends, shaking his head. "Casey, April," he paused. "I can't ask you to…"

"Save it Raph," Casey stood up and interrupted. "We're going too."

"Well then," Leonardo announced to the group. "I suggest we get our things together. And," he stressed as he eyed an obviously tired Raphael. "We should all get some sleep."

"Whatever," Michelangelo muttered quietly and walked off to his room.

Raphael turned to Donatello as he spoke, "Nah bray paun moor sin." He started to turn and walk off to follow Michelangelo but Donatello stopped him, shaking his head 'no.'

"Mekt nah mi Rahn," Donatello told him. "Nai bray key russ tal."

"Thank-you," Raphael whispered and headed towards his old room.

Like everyone else, Leonardo had been curious as to Donatello's actions towards Raphael and the foreign language the two had been speaking. The leader assumed the strange words were those spoken by the population of Lae-Nauth and wasted no more time on that question. What did continue to nag at him was why the purple clothed turtle bowed several times to Raphael. Silently and patiently, he waited for Raphael to pass by, and wished his brother 'good night.' Raphael nodded, gave his brother a pat on the shoulder and left the room.

"Donnie?" Leonardo asked after Raphael was out of ear shot. "What's going on?" Casey, April, and Splinter all wondering the same things eyed Donatello, awaiting an answer.

"What do you mean?" Donatello shrugged innocently, as if nothing was wrong.

"You know what I mean Don," Leonardo stood and walked over, arms folded and a suspicious look on his face. "You told us where you guys have been but you haven't explained what you have been doing."

"Yes," Donatello nodded. "We have." He turned to walk off and speak to Michelangelo but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Don," Leo whispered. "I really need you to answer me, honestly. Please?"

Donatello sighed and turned around to look Leonardo in the eye. "You must know," he answered. "There are things I won't tell you."

"Why can't you?" April interjected, tired of sitting silently on the couch.

He turned to look at her and smiled. "Not can't," Donatello specified. "Won't. It's not my place to tell certain things."

"Alright," Casey spoke up and walked over to the trio in the middle of the room. "He never answered me when I asked about the scars on his face, and what's with the fancy get up with the jewelry you two are wearing? Why do you keep bowing to him?"

Leonardo and April both stood there, facing the brainy turtle, waiting on an explanation.

"If you want to know answers to your questions, you'll have to ask Raphael," Donatello answered. "Not me." With his final words, he turned and went to speak to Michelangelo, to try and smooth things over with his brother.

Leonardo sighed as he looked at both Casey and April. Turning his attention to his father, he asked, "Sensei? Maybe you should…." Leonardo stopped in mid sentence. Splinter had left his seat to go and speak to his Raphael. Frustrated, Leonardo let out a little groan and dropped his arms

Down the hall, Donatello stood in the entrance to Michelangelo's room, arms folded and leaning on the doorway. "So," he tried to start a conversation. "What have you guys been doing for the past five years?"

Michelangelo continued his task, leaning over an old back pack, items he felt he would need were spread about on his bed. He looked over the various articles, ignored his brother and began filling his bag.

"You're really mad at us, aren't you?" Donatello stepped into the room.

Michelangelo took no notice. Instead he picked up his trench coat and fedora, their usual disguise and stuffed it into his bag.

Donatello rolled his eyes at the silence and let out a frustrated sigh. "You won't need the coat and hat Mike," he instructed. "Where we're going, we don't have to hide."

Michelangelo turned and glared at Donatello and pulled the aforementioned items out, throwing them to the side of the room. "Whatever," he muttered once more.

Silently, Donatello stepped forward and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We didn't mean to hurt you," he again, tried to explain.

Michelangelo let out a breathe and his shoulder's slumped. His voice was nothing more than a whisper. "How did you think I was going to feel?" he looked up. "you guys just disappear and then show up five years later to tell us that you could have come back but didn't?" The youngest turned around and eyed his brother. "It's like saying you didn't miss us at all, that we were just memories thrown away."

"But we did miss you Mike," Donatello tried to plead his case. "We missed you guys more than you could know."

"So why didn't you come back?"

"It's complicated," Donatello tried to explain, his brother giving him a quirked eye ridge in response. "Look," the brainy turtle gave a small smile at Michelangelo's facial expression. "You'll understand when we get there, I promise." His smile grew as Michelangelo nodded in understanding.

"So," Michelangelo's eyes ran up and down the purple cloak as his fingers picked up the edge of the smooth fabric Donatello was wearing. "What's up with the costume?"

"It was a gift," he grinned wide. "From the former king of Lae-Nauth."

"Really?" Michelangelo questioned, a bit skeptical. "why?"

"We saved his daughter."

Michelangelo's eyes now focused on the pin, clasped to the fabric where the edges of the cloak joined. He viewed his distorted image in the small gem, a trace of light flickering from the inside of it. "This too?" he pointed.

"Yeah," Donatello looked down at the golden dragon's head.

"So who's the king now?" Michelangelo asked, now standing back up and completing his packing.

"This guy that married the king's daughter," was the answer. "Nice guy though," Donatello finished. "You'll like him."

"Cool."

"Hey," Donatello's eyes lit up with excitement. "You want to see what it can do?"

"Uh," Michelangelo gave a quizzical look at his brother's enthusiasm. "Keep you dry from the rain?"

"No," Donatello shook his head, giving a laugh. "Just watch."

Michelangelo stared at his brother as he wrapped the folds of the cloth around his body, covering everything except his head.

The outside of Donatello's body began to blur and he became transparent. Smiling wide, the now ghost like turtle walked towards his brother's bed only to walk through it.

"How did you do that?" Michelangelo's eyes were wide, his finger pointing forward.

Donatello pointed to the pin at the base of his neck and walked back out from the bed. Pulling the sides of the cloak back, the once blurred turtle became solid again and was able to speak. "It's the medallion," he explained. "It gets better though," he teased and pulled the hood over his head. He surprised Michelangelo when he completely disappeared.

Michelangelo whipped his head around, looking for his seemingly non-existent brother. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, the confused turtle turned around to find Donatello standing behind him, in full view.

"Neat huh?"

"Oh yeah," Michelangelo emphatically agreed. "Can I try?"

Sorry Mike," Donatello shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "It will only work for me." He thought for a moment, saddened by the disappointed look on Michelangelo's face. "I do have and idea though," Donatello gave an impish grin and held out his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**And here you have it; the reason Raphael is missing an eye. Also, if you haven't figured a few things out, this chapter might help some of you put together the few remaining pieces of the puzzle, although, the family will get the picture in chapter five. As always, thanks to everyone for reviewing, I truly appreciate it. Also, of you see phrases the begin with // and end with // it means I'm translating what the people of Lae-Nauth are saying.**

Chapter Four

It's the Little Things You Have to Watch Out For

Raphael stood in the entrance to his old room and looked around. His hammock, dresser, beat up alarm clock, all of it was still there, just the way he had left it. Walking in, he removed his cape and sash with his sai and laid them gently on the old dresser. Looking in the mirror hanging over it, he touched at the scars on his face and sighed.

"Are you alright my son?" Splinter's voice came from behind. He was standing in the doorway staring at Raphael.

"Just tired," Raphael answered as he walked over and sat on the edge of his hammock, gently swinging back and forth. The large turtle let out an amused 'Humph' as he once more looked around the room. "It all looks the same," he said quietly, not looking over at his father.

Splinter stepped further into the room. Stopping in front of Raphael, he placed a finger under his son's chin making him look up. "Does your head still hurt," he let go as Raphael shook his head 'no'. "Good," Splinter nodded. Once more he touched Raphael's face, gently rubbing at the scars. "How did this happen?"

Raphael sat up and removed the leather covering from his right arm, revealing a series of scars that crisscrossed his arm, all a lighter shade of green like the three that ran down his face. "I was attacked," he held his damaged limb out for his father to see.

Splinter pulled up a chair and took hold of Raphael's arm, turning it over, looking closely, and inspecting the old wounds. "Continue," he said simply as he completed his assessment.

"When Donnie and I landed on Lae-Nauth, we had been wandering around for a few days, eating whatever food we could find, following a stream of water." Raphael leaned forward on his elbows and rubbed his hands together as he spoke. "We had been there about a week, just walking through the woods. It was getting close to sunset when we finally made it to a clearing. That was when we heard voices."

"_You hear that Don?" Raphael's head whipped around at the sound of the scream. Pushing away the tall grass he leaned out to get a better look._

"_It sounded like a girl screaming," Donatello answered. He bent forward, pushing down on his brother's shell to get a better look._

_Off in the distance, they saw a green skinned girl with long black hair riding what looked like a large, brown Great Dane, the size of a horse. She was sitting forward, hugging the animal's neck as it raced across the field, trying to get away from the grey skinned monsters chasing it. Briefly she looked back and then turned around, urging her animal to run faster as the three creatures running fast behind her closed the gap._

"_What the shell are those things?" Raphael proclaimed as he focused on what was making the large dog run._

"_I don't know," Donatello answered, his eyes jumping back and forth between the girl and the monsters behind her. "They look like nothing I've ever seen."_

"_Well," Raphael looked at his brother behind him. "I doubt they want to just ask her to dinner." He jumped from behind the long grass, pulling out his sai and racing forward. Donatello quickly followed._

_Mee-Lah gripped tightly to the reins of her animal. Leaning into his neck she whispered into his ear, desperately pleading with the large dog to run faster or they would die, her heels digging into his sides, egging him on. //Faster Bah-Keem,// she begged. //Or we are dead for certain.//_

_She kept her eyes forward, not daring to look behind her anymore, afraid to see how close the three members of The Horde were. Off in the distance her eyes picked up movement. Two large green figures with weapons drawn were running towards her, yelling strange words she had never heard before. In a panic to get away, she pulled on the reins and turned the giant dog to her right and into the path of an arrow from one of The Horde._

_With a loud yelp, the animal fell to the ground dead. Mee-Lah was thrown violently off, her hard landing leaving her in a daze. She watched, confused at the two green creatures fought of the three leathery monsters that had been after her._

"_Don," Raphael yelled to his brother behind him, ducking a large club with spikes as it swung towards his head. Seeing an opening, he thrust his left arm forward, shoving a sai into the creature's side, blood oozing out, black as night. "Where's the girl?"_

_The creature let out a howl of pain and hissed at the turtle as it removed the sai and threw it on the ground. Once more it took a swing, Raphael jumping over it and thrusting his remaining weapon into the base of large creature's small neck. As it fell to the ground, he scrambled for his weapons, remembering the two that were still there._

_Donatello had raced behind his brother, using his bo to vault over one of the strange animals and land behind it. With all his might, he slammed the end of his bo staff into the knee of the muscular creature, it staggered as it gripped at it's now shattered joint. With a quick glance to the side, he saw a figure sitting in the grass and looking around. "She's okay!" he yelled back._

_In desperation, the member of the Horde that had fallen pulled out a dagger from his belt, managing to slice Donatello on his shin while he was distracted. _

_Gritting his teeth, Donatello leaned on his uninjured leg and slammed the end of his staff into the offending creature's neck, crushing its throat. It hissed loudly as it slowly quit breathing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raphael fighting the last one. Assured that his brother was doing fine and holding his own, he limped over to check on the girl who had fallen. _

_Raphael ducked and dodged as several quick swings of a large sword came at him. The creature he was fighting was shorter than him but strong and alarmingly fast. As it hefted the sword over his head to strike down, Raphael saw his opportunity. Seeing a crease in the metal armor on the vile creatures chest, the turtle thrust his right arm forward and pierced the creature in it's belly, jerking the sai up to enlarge the wound, more of the black liquid started to seep out at a fast rate. The creature staggered back, dropping its sword and grabbing at the now gaping wound in its stomach. He stared back in disbelief as Raphael picked up the dropped sword and swung at him, cracking his skull. The creature fell to the ground dead._

_Turning around, Raphael saw Donatello limping, leaning on his bo staff, the girl helping him to stand. "You okay?" he raced over._

"_I got distracted," Donatello grimaced as he carefully stepped once more toward his brother. The girl was trying to pull on him, gesturing to Raphael, trying to get them to move away from their current position. She kept speaking to them in strange words they didn't understand._

"_What is she saying?" Raphael asked as he removed his mask and wrapped it tightly around his brother's wound. He grabbed at Donatello, trying to keep him from falling as once more, Mee-lah pulled on him. "Hey!" Raphael yelled out. "Stop it!" He looked Donatello in the eye. "What's her problem?"_

"_I think," Donatello pointed to movement in the grass behind the fallen members of the Horde and the still great dane. "…that is her problem."_

"_Androth," Mee-lah pointed, fear in her eyes._

_Quickly, Raphael whipped his head around as he heard a several small snarling noises. Creeping over the four dead figures were three little brown and white fur covered animals. They had the body of a small bear cub but were lean and long like a cat. Slowly, the little animals sniffed at the air, licking their lips. Finding the source of the sweet smell, they shoved their mouths into the open wounds of the dead grey monsters. They had three long claws on each paw and used them to dig into the leathery flesh. A strange fluid seeped forth from their claws, eating away at the skin and making the holes larger. "I think they can smell blood," Raphael said nervously as he looked at his injured brother. "Back away slowly," he whispered. "Maybe they won't notice us."_

_But it was too late. A straggler to the group of the little androth raised his nose to the air and sniffed. Seeing the source of the delicious odor, he turned his eyes quickly to Donatello._

"_Run!" Raphael shouted as he shoved both Donatello and Mee-lah towards the covering of the trees._

_Mee-lah threw Donatello's arm around her shoulder, supported his injured leg and helped him to move. Raphael stayed behind the two of them in case one of the creatures should catch up. _

_As they came up on the tree line, one of the furry little things managed to draw near to them. It leapt toward Donatello, making an effort to bite at him but it was stopped in midair as Raphael lashed out at it with his sai. It let out a horrifying high pitched squeal as it lay on the ground and bled to death. "Great," Raphael muttered as he looked nervously back at the tall grass, spotting movement in the distance. "That's probably going to bring out more of those things. Where do we go from here Don?" He turned to look at his brother._

"_We need to find somewhere that we can hide and hold them off," he explained. "Chances are they only smell fresh blood," he looked around for a possible escape. "If we can find a place to hold up, I can clean this wound and cover it so I don't attract those things."_

"_What about that cave we passed?" Raphael suggested. "It was about 100 yards back up the stream." Donatello nodded in agreement. "Go," Raphael pointed the direction so Mee-lah would know which way to move. She nodded her head to show she understood and helped Donatello quickly walk the distance._

_Making their way to the cave, Donatello carefully looked inside and listened for sounds of movement or life. "I think it's empty," he told his brother as he leaned on the entrance to the large hole. He jumped a bit as Mee-Lah pulled Raphael's mask of his cut. _

_Mee-Lah raised the hem of her brown dress up to her knee and removed a small blade. She cut at the tan fabric she wore and ripped the bottom of it off. Racing over to the stream a short distance away, she dropped Raphael's mask in it and let it wash away, hoping to lead the androth away from them. Secondly, she dipped the ripped piece of her dress into the cold liquid and raced back to her two saviors and began to clean and dress Donatello's wound, speaking to him in words he didn't understand._

_Donatello winced at the feel of the freezing water on his skin but turned his head towards the woods in front of them when he heard a frightening sound. "They followed us," he whispered._

"_Get in the cave!" Raphael yelled and turned to face three of the small creatures as they crept forward. He pulled out his sais and crouched down, waiting for one to attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother not moving, the girl pulling on him, trying to get the injured turtle into the safety of the hollowed out rock. "Move it!" Raphael yelled once more, this time Donatello complied._

_Raphael watched and waited as the trio of furry creatures moved in on him. The large turtle stood in the way of their next meal and they had intentions of correcting that. The one in front hissed at Raphael, baring his teeth, trying to get him to run but it didn't work. _

_Raphael watched and waited as the creature leaned back, raising it's rear and lowering it's front, ready to pounce. It leapt at him, claws drawn, mouth open but Raphael caught it with the hilt of his left sai, cracking its skull. It landed with a thud to the side. As the large turtle was turned, the two remaining animals jumped at Raphael at the same time, one latching on to his arm, clawing away. The second one leapt high and scratched at the right side of his face. The large turtle let out a growl as he felt the three sharp claws tear through the skin on his face and slice away at his right eye. Angered, he grabbed the tail of the one on his arm and slung it up against a tree repeatedly until it quit fighting back. The one that had slashed at his face took another leap at him; he skewered it with his sai. Once more he rammed this one up against the large trunk of the tree until it also quit moving. With a small reprieve, he leaned up against the tree and picked up the dead animals. Hurriedly, he threw them as far as he could. He was hoping that if there were more androth in the area, they would stop at the fresh blood of their brethren and not pay attention to the turtles. _

_It worked for only a moment. Four more of the devilish creatures came out of grass and into the forest, encouraged by the smell of fresh blood. Three stopped at the bodies of the dead androth, one pressed forward, eyeing Raphael. _

_The large turtle sucked in a breath and tried to straighten up. His sight was now limited and his right arm almost immobile, burning fiercely. He steadied himself as the last of the little monsters leapt at him. Raphael was surprised when an arrow pierced its side in mid leap. Looking to his right, he saw a group of green skinned humans coming up, all on large dogs, the one leading the group was calling out the same word over and over, Mee-Lah._

_The girl they had rescued came running out, speaking quickly and pointing to Raphael and Donatello. Certain that help was there and they were safe; Raphael shut his eyes and passed out._

"I woke up a couple weeks later in bed at some castle, minus one eye," Raphael finished his explanation to his father. "Donnie was still limping around a bit but his leg healed pretty quickly."

"Who were the people?" Splinter asked.

"It was the girl's father. Turns out, she had been separated from the group and they had been looking for her," Raphael answered as he slowly rocked back and forth in the hammock. "They burned the bodies of the little androth to get rid of the smell of blood and took Donnie and I back to their home."

"I see," Splinter sat back and smiled. "You have always been a strong fighter Raphael and put your family's safety ahead of yours. I am curious though," he stroked at the fur on his chin. "What happened to the girl you rescued?"

For a brief second Raphael cracked a smile and looked his father in the eye. "Her name is Mee-Lah," he paused and looked at the tattoo that circled his upper arm and then eyed his father again. "I married her."

Splinter smiled but quickly turned his head to the doorway when he heard Leonardo let out a yell of surprise. Michelangelo's and Donatello's laughter quickly followed.

"I swear," Raphael muttered, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "If he doesn't quit doing that, I'm going to hit him so hard, he'll think he made a time slip."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not too fond of this chapter, it's choppy at best but I did want to get it posted before I lost my groove. There's a virtual cookie for anyone who gets the little play on words in here. If you don't see it, don't fret, I'll post what it was in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I do get a big smile when I see a review alert in my mail box. Oh, and I didn't put myself in here, just my dog, Lexi. She's a malamute/wolf mix and is a sweetheart. As always, I don't own 'em, I just obsess over them.**

Chapter Five

Side Effects May Include Dizziness, Nausea, Headaches and Vomiting

Early the next morning, the strange family comprised of both humans and mutants made their way down the tunnels of the sewers to a predetermined spot. The line stopped when Donatello called a halt to the march. "Are you guys ready?" he asked his brothers, father, Casey and April.

Everyone, each carrying a backpack of the essentials, gave a nod of yes and waited as Donatello pulled out his little remote.

With a quick slide of his finger over the seemingly liquid surface of the metallic box, the edges pulled apart. Pushing on a few buttons, Donatello pulled up the coordinates for Lae-Nauth and set the time on the remote so he could open the worm hole. Finished with his task, the brainy turtle turned back toward the waiting group. "Listen," he started. "Jumping through worm holes doesn't bother some people. But others," he looked directly at Raphael. "It can have some short term side effects."

"Like what exactly?" April asked, concerned.

"Nothing major," Donatello stated, trying to reassure her with a smile. "You may experience a wave of dizziness, nausea, and headaches. Worst case scenario," he shrugged his shoulders, "… you get sick and throw up."

"Oh joy," Casey answered sarcasm in his tone. Stepping up, he viewed the black hole that began growing on the wall, a rising hum starting to sound in his ears. "Well," he gave Raphael a slap on the shell. "Let's go save this world of yours." Casey looked at Donatello and waited for a signal that it was safe to step through. Getting the okay to go, he was the first to leap into the black void. Everyone followed. Michelangelo brought up the rear, shouting "Yee-Haw!" as he did.

For a moment, there was a flash of color and their bodies felt as if they were standing on solid ground. Then there was a shift, like their forms were being pulled apart on a molecular level. The change was soon followed by the sensation of being thrown several feet only to have the small particles of their bodies slammed back together violently. Finally, the group simply fell downward and landed back on solid ground.

With a heavy thud, the large group landed on a patch of grass back inside the edge of the trees. It took a moment for everyone to get their bearings.

"Is everyone okay?" Donatello asked the first one to stand up and look around.

Casey, Michelangelo, and Leonardo were standing and seemed to be doing fine. All three confirmed Donatello's assessment when they answered with a 'yes.' Continuing his observations, Raphael, as expected was holding his head, waiting for the soreness to pass. Donatello was concerned when he saw Master Splinter starting to sway.

"Are you okay Sensei?" Donatello asked as he grabbed his father's left arm, Leonardo taking hold of the right.

"I was dizzy for a moment," the old rat confessed to both his sons. "But the feeling has passed. I am fine." Assuring both turtles he was okay, he stood on his own and stepped forward, getting his bearings and taking a look at his surroundings.

"April?" Leonardo asked as he viewed Casey holding her up for a moment. "Are you alright?"

She held her hand out for a moment, stopping the turtle, and took a few deep breaths, Casey whispering something in her ear. The red head held tightly to her husband for a few more seconds until her body settled down and then slowly straightened back up.

"You okay now?" Casey asked, still not wanting to let go.

"I'm fine Casey," she patted his arm that was around her waist. "I just felt a little sick for a second there." April took a few tentative steps forward to prove him that she was indeed okay.

Everyone now settled down, Donatello and Raphael gave them a moment to look at their surroundings and take it all in.

"It's beautiful," Leonardo whispered as he looked up, staring at the giant trees as they stretched and twisted up into the sky. The bright orange color of their bark contrasted with the deep green of the leaves. He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the scent of the large flowers in the field on the other side of the tree line.

Strange noises of animals in the forest sounded in their ears, some odd, others calming. Both Raphael and Donatello stared and smiled, remembering how new everything was to them a long time ago. "C'mon," Donatello finally motioned to everyone. "We have a pack of kah-neen on the other side of the hill. We'll take them back to the castle."

Topping the leaf covered slope, everyone looked down to see a pack of giant dogs, laying about and tethered to several trees. Even with the group still some distance away, the dogs turned their heads as they heard footsteps approaching. Viewing the strangers stepping rather warily down the steep slope, a large rottweiler in the front of the group let out a growl and bared his teeth, the rest of the oversized animals following. The mutants and humans stopped, unsure if it was safe.

"Enough Brooklyn," Raphael scolded as he and Donatello walked past the group and down towards the pack. The dog promptly shut its mouth and began wagging the short snub of its tail. Happily, it let out a large bark, signaling the return of its master. "I missed you too boy," Raphael patted its back as he walked around it, checking to make sure that his pet was okay.

"It's okay everyone," Donatello encouraged, scratching his chocolate lab, Darwin, behind the ears and receiving a large lick in return. "They're really quite tame."

Reassured, the rest of the group made their way to the bottom of the hill to meet the massive kah-neens. Donatello quickly pointed out who was riding which animal while Raphael turned his attention to clothe wrapped packages that were stacked up at the base of a tree.

Leonardo was directed to a yellow lab while Michelangelo received the reins to an Alaskan malamute. April and Casey were both busy warming up to a pair of large hounds as Master Splinter spoke softly to his St. Bernard.

"Unreal," Michelangelo finally spoke up as he continued scratching the neck of his large dog, Lexi. "This place is like something out of a science fiction movie." He looked back over at his brother's with a giggle as the dog ran its giant tongue up his face. "How many more surprises do you guys have for us?"

"Here's the first one," Raphael tossed a small bag to his younger brother, the orange clad turtle catching it with ease. "Leo," he called out, passing off another bag. "Casey, April," he distributed two more. "And your's Master splinter," Raphael bowed as he handed over the simple looking brown, clothe package. Standing straight and turning back around, Donatello was behind him, ready to hand Raphael his bag.

Leonardo raised an eye-ridge in suspicion as he watched Donatello once more give a quick bow and mutter the familiar words of 'mi Rahn'. He also noticed that Raphael's bag was the only one with an insignia. A golden dragon with red trim adorned the front of his sack. "What are these for Raph?" Leonardo asked as he watched his brother pull pieces of folded up fabric from the bag.

"Clothes Leo," Raphael smirked as he briefly removed his cape and sash. He then pulled a black short sleeved shirt over his head. On top of the shirt he put on a red, sleeveless tunic. The same dragon that was placed on the bag was now gracing the front of his brother's clothes. Quickly he pulled on the black pants, boots, and returned the cape to sitting around his neck.

"You're kidding right?" Michelangelo asked as he held up the legs to a pair of black dyed pants. "Why would we need these?"

"Because," Donatello answered. "If not, you'll be arrested for walking the streets of Lae-Nauth naked." It didn't take long for the brainy turtle to put on his clothing, much like Raphael's, his tunic being the only thing different. It was a deep purple and had short sleeves a smaller, silver dragon decorating the front of his shirt.

Michelangelo's shirt was a deep brown as well as his pants. His tunic was a burnt orange. Leonardo's tunic was a dark blue with a grey shirt underneath. His pants were black and the boots as well. Splinter was given a large robe to wear, a deep purple with silver trim on the sleeves.

Casey had an easier time putting on his clothing than did Michelangelo or Leonardo. His shirt and pants were a light grey, his tunic a darker shade of the same color.

April held her clothes up and gave a curious look. "I have to wear a dress?" she asked, her friends looking over at her as she did. "Have you any idea how long it's been since I wore a dress?"

"Yeah," Casey smirked looking over. "Our wedding day over a year ago." He ignored her glare. "C'mon Babe," he ducked a boot. Promptly he picked it up and handed the foot wear back to its owner. "It doesn't look too bad," he tried to convince her. Quickly he pointed to a group of trees several feet away. "Just go change and see if it fits, okay?"

"Fine," April let out a sigh and marched over to the denser area her husband pointed out. Several minutes later she walked out in a soft green gown, a dark blue corseted top with draped blue sleeves finished off the outfit, along with a pair of boots. "Well?" she shrugged her shoulders as she walked out from behind her covering of shrubbery. "What do you guys think?"

She didn't receive an answer right away but a large grin did grace her husbands face before he finally managed to speak.

"Very nice," Casey eked out.

April grinned and increased the pace of her step, looking to Raphael as she walked past. "It is a beautiful dress and the fabric is unbelievably soft," she commented as she straightened out a few wrinkles in the front. "Where did you get it?"

"It's one of Mee-lah's," the large turtle smiled as he continued to strap down the two of the back packs that had been brought back with them. He looked over the back of Brooklyn at the questioning faces and one smile from Master Splinter. "My wife," he told them. He glared at Michelangelo and his scrunched up face still showing confusion. "I have a kid Mike," Raphael explained. "I assumed you would have figured out there was a wife in the equation some where."

"Sorry bro'" Michelangelo shrugged his shoulders. "It's not my fault you're keeping everything so secretive."

"Agreed Michelangelo," Leonardo spoke up, gaining his brother's attention. "It's time you stop with all the mysteries Raph and just tell us everything." The leader was standing straight, in his new outfit, arms folded and a stern look on his face. Raphael answered by simply tightening the straps that held his saddle to his kah-neens back.

//You know,// Donatello started, speaking in their second language, keeping the conversation private. //They've come this far without any questions. You should simply let them know// and he held up one last package, this one smaller than the rest.

With a resigned sigh, Raphael nodded in agreement and took the offered bundle from his brother. "What do you want to know?" he asked quietly as he started to unwrap the string that tied the object up.

"For starter's," Leonardo answered as he walked closer, watching his brother. "What does 'mi rahn' mean?"

"It means," Raphael raised a simple gold band out of its wrappings and placed it on his head. Every other inch there was a silver square with a red jewel inside. "I'm the freakin' King of Lae-Nauth."

Everyone stared slack jawed at the red dressed turtle's admission. "C'mon," Raphael broke the silence. "Saddle up and I'll explain everything on the ride back."

"You live in a castle?" Michelangelo asked, eye-ridges wriggling in a playful fashion.

"Yeah Mike," Raphael gave a smirk from his perch on his large dog. "Let's go."

"Uh Raph," Casey interrupted, a hesitant look on his face. "We've never ridden dogs before. How do you steer these things?" He watched as Leonardo, Splinter, April and Michelangelo managed to make their ways into the seats on the dogs backs.

"Just a like a horse Casey," Donatello answered for his brother. "Pull the reins to the right to go right, pull to the left to go left and pull back on both to stop."

"Okay," Casey gave an unbelieving tone and climbed his way onto his hounds back. "Do these things have names?"

"Of course," Donatello chuckled. "You and April are on Talon and Ramsey, Mike is on Lexi, Leo has Timber and Master Splinter is on Yoshi," he shrugged his shoulders. "These are Raph's own personal group of kah-neen so we got to name them."

"I assume," Leonardo pointed to the silver dragon on his brother's purple tunic. "That is of some significance."

"He's my court advisor," Raphael interrupted. He looked around, scanning the sky trying to decide on what time it was. "C'mon," he clicked his heels into Brooklyn's hindquarters and turned the animal to the left. "It will be dark in a few hours and I don't want to be out then. We need to head to the castle where it's safe."

"Agreed," Donatello nodded and turned his chocolate lab to the direction of the tree line. "Let's go."

Quickly, the two turtles took the lead, heading out across a plain with tall grass. Large red flowers dotted the area, standing out atop the green stalks. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to get the hang of things and keep up with the two turtles in front.

Michelangelo enjoyed the feel of the bright sun on his skin. He stayed at the back of the group and rode along, leaving the discussion of things to his three brothers and Casey. Being out in the open was an experience he didn't get a lot so he intended to enjoy every moment of it. The large smile on his face showed just how much fun he was having.

"You are taking great pleasures in this aren't you Michelangelo?"

The orange clad turtle turned to his left to see his father and April keeping pace with him. "How could I not?" Michelangelo kept his grin, April laughing at his face. "This place seems like paradise."

"It does, doesn't it?' April let out a pleasurable sigh as she caught the scent of the large flowers. Off in the distance, she spotted a figure racing towards them at a high speed. "Who's that?" she pointed.

Everyone stopped and looked at the area just to their right. Coming up fast was a young boy, about 14 with curly blonde hair, dressed in tan clothing riding another large hound like Casey and Aprils. Hurriedly he called out to Donatello and Raphael, waiving his hand as he did so.

//Welcome home my liege,// he bowed to Raphael. //Lord Donatello// the youth nodded to the turtle dressed in purple. //I was on my way to feed the kah-neen// he pointed to two large packs strapped to his animals back.

"Speak our English please Satch-el," Raphael instructed as he pointed to the rest of the group. "My family does not understand the language here."

"My apologies," Satch-el bowed to everyone. "Welcome to Lae-Nauth."

"Satch-el," Donatello instructed. "These are our brothers and sister Leonardo, Michelangelo, Casey, and April," he pointed out to each as they were introduced. "This is our father, Master Splinter."

Again, Satch-el bowed as introductions were made. "Satch-el," Donatello continued. "Is my paige." Casey gave a quiet chuckle at the mention of the boy's name.

"How long have we been gone," Raphael asked as they once more began their ride back to the city.

"Only two days my king," Satch-el spoke as he held up two fingers. "The Horde made an advance last night and burned the outer cities. Our soldiers managed to hold them so that everyone could get to safety, but in the end they had to retreat."

"Why?"

"The Horde is growing in numbers Lord Donatello," Satch-el turned to his left. "It was estimated there were well over six hundred of them last night."

Raphael sighed and looked back at Leonardo, jerking his head, indicating for him to move up.

Leonardo dug his heels into he sides of his yellow lab, bringing himself alongside his brother. "What is it?" he asked, noting the look of worry on Raphael's face.

"There are more of them," Raphael answered solemnly. "They've become too many for my soldiers to fight. My men are outnumbered and tired," he shook his head.

"Then don't send so many," Leonardo told him. "Have you seen where the Horde is staying?" he elaborated, noting the confused look on Raphael's face.

"We know that they're in the Paulk-Nee range. We've seen them coming down from the mountains at night."

"Then," Leonardo continued. "Send only a few men, your quietest to do nothing more than spy, take notes. Hopefully they will see why the Horde is growing in numbers."

"Thanks," Raphael slapped his brother on the shell. Quickly he turned his attention back to Satch-el. "The queen?" he asked hopefully.

"She awoke this morning," the young boy smiled, pushing his blonde hair from his eyes. "She has been asking for you."

Raphael felt some relief at the news. His heart picked up its pace as the stone structure came into view.

Their home, as it were, was built into a large mountainside. The center portion of it loomed out, turrets adorning the top and red spires poking up from the towers. Behind the giant stone building was a water fall, trailing down the side of granite and then running through the castle and its surrounding city. Hurriedly, Raphael bent down and whispered in the ears of his large dog and dug his heels into he animal's side. Like a shot, Brooklyn took off, racing toward home.

Michelangelo quickly followed suit, calling out to his family behind him. "Last one to the castle…" he paused trying to think of something to threaten them with. "Last one has to kiss a horde." And the race was on.


	6. Chapter 6

**And the winners are... Thalpomene and Reijiro for getting the play on words with Canine to kah-neen and Satchel the Paige. For those of you wondering, Satchel Page was one of the first african american ball players to break through the line segregation and into the professional white league. I think what I remember about him and admire him most for was this one statement, one that is adorning the front of my classroom in big letters: "Ain't no man can avoid being born average. But there ain't no man that gots to be common." ****  
****Now for the story. Apparently I didn't make it clear that Satchel, the paige, is indeed a green skinned resident of Lae-Nauth. You can pretty much assume that everyone that lives on lae-nauth is green. As to why the kid didn't react to Casey and April being pale skinned humans, there is a reason that I will explain later. ****  
****Michelangelo, what can I say about the guy. He seems like he would be the one to be comfortable in new surroundings quicker than everyone else and would make friends first. You gotta' love the guy, he is adorable. Thanks also to everyone that has reviewed. I love the little alerts, and now, on to the next chapter.**

Chapter Six

To Make a Friend You Have to be Friendly

April smiled at all the faces as she and her family rode the large dogs into the city. It seemed a bit odd to her that as they passed by, people would bow down. One little girl came running up to Raphael with a small bunch of flowers. He promptly said something to the child and she happily raced over to April and placed the brightly colored blooms into her hand.

Still, it was an enjoyable welcome. She assumed that the people were cheering for the return of the Donatello and Raphael, but it was explained to her that the people were cheering for them as well. Before leaving their home, Raphael had told the council that he and Donatello were leaving for earth to find help and that they would return. To April, it seemed as if the people had a renewed sense of optimism now that she and her friends were there. She only hoped they weren't going to be disappointed.

Leonardo watched all around him as they made the long trek up the cobble streets of the city. Signs and flags hung over doorways, wording and pictures adorned each one, illustrating what could be found inside. The turtle took particular interest in a building with a picture of an anvil and hammer over it, a sword smith. He watched intently as the party rode by the separate little house, staring at the large muscled green man, hammering on the hot steel. Making a mental note of where it was, Leonardo decided to return to this shop later. He had studied the picture of the Horde that Raphael had shown and wasn't sure that his thin blades would do any significant damage to their thick hides. Once they had settled in and he had a chance to speak with Donatello about things, he had definite plans to have another sword made.

Casey watched April smile as she took the flowers from the little girl. The human was impressed with the welcome they received. Like everyone else, he was busy looking around at their surroundings, trying to figure out what everything was. He did feel a bit of a longing as they passed by what was obviously and 'ale house.' Quickly he turned away and gripped tight to the reins.

"You okay?" April leaned over and placed a gentle hand on Casey's. His fingers loosened their hold at her touch.

"I'm fine," he gave a weak smile. "Just kind of get that urge every once and awhile, ya' know?"

With a simple smile and a squeeze of his hand, April gave her husband the reassurance he needed.

Feeling better, Casey took to copying Michelangelo antics, waving at the crowds as they passed.

Splinter laughed at his youngest. It was as if Michelangelo was in his own private little parade, the turtle waving large and smiling wide at everyone he made eye contact with. In return, the people standing alongside the streets cheered him on, only making him more animated.

Donatello caught his little brother's antics out of the corner of his eye and elbowed Raphael, pointing behind as they were in the lead. Raphael's only reaction was to smile and shake his head.

Slowly making their way up the cobblestone streets, the large castle carved into the mountain came into view. The large stone structure loomed over the group as they made their way to the entrance. Coming up to the large stone steps at the front, the crowd behind them slowly dispersed and went back to their daily business, the guarantee of help now adding more life to their steps.

Pulling their animals to a stop, the group quickly dismounted and followed the two royal turtles up the front walk. Two guards promptly opened the door for them and announced their arrival.

The inside foyer of the castle was impressive. Standing in front of them was another set of steps that went up to the back of the room, only to split into two staircases, one running left the other heading to the right. Both stairwells were adorned with red carpeting. On the bottom floor, where the group was still standing, flags hung down the sides of square columns. They were decorated with the same golden dragon that adorned the front of Raphael's tunic. To the left and right were long halls, dotted periodically with more columns and doorways leading to other rooms.

As fast as he could, Raphael ran up the stairs to speak to a grey haired man who was on his way down to meet the large turtle. Quickly Raphael pointed to the group still standing at the bottom and the old man nodded that he understood. Promptly, he finished his walk to the first floor and waited for Raphael to speak.

"This is Dre-Shun," he introduced them. "He will see that you are settled in. Donatello?" Raphael turned his attention to his second in command. "Send out messengers to every available province. I want everyone present for a council meeting tomorrow."

"It is close to dark…." Donatello started to argue.

"Send them," Raphael ordered. "Give them a platoon of soldiers as escorts if you need to but send them."

"Yes my king," Donatello bowed and watched as Raphael ran back up the steps and out of sight. "I'll catch up to you guys in a little while," he turned to his family. "I've got some business to take care of."

"Is there anything you need of me?" Dre-Shun asked as Donatello walked past to head down a long corridor.

"No my friend," Donatello smiled and nodded. "But thank you."

Both turtles now gone, Dre-Shun turned to the large group and waved his hands to the stairs behind him. "If you will follow me," he indicated, the wrinkles on his face exaggerated with the large grin. "I will take you to your rooms."

Not knowing what else to do, Leonardo led the way behind the old man, once again observing and making a mental list of all that was around him.

Many stairs later, the turtles, rat and two humans made their way to the fourth floor. Giving an overacted gasp and a grab at his chest, Michelangelo made light of how many floors they had to walk up. Dre-Shun, however, had no idea that the hyperactive turtle was joking.

"Are you aright Lord Michelangelo?" the old man quickly made his way to the faltering turtles side.

"My son is fine," Splinter gave the youngest a stern look and a quick tap to the head with his cane.

Rubbing at his now sore head, Michelangelo immediately stood up straight. "Sorry dude," he apologized. "I was just goofing around."

"Dude?" Dre-Shun's face twisted up in confusion. "Goofing?" He stepped closer to Michelangelo and stared intently at the turtle's face. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"Oh," Michelangelo stuttered, trying to think of a way to explain things. "See," he held his hands out. "Dude is another name for 'guy,' 'friend,' that type of thing."

"I see," the old man nodded. "And," he paused making sure he said the word right. "Goofing?"

"Well that," Michelangelo laughed, "It means I was joking about having to walk up four flights of stairs. That's all," he finished as he and his family began following their guide down the long hall, their footsteps silenced as they walked on the thick red carpeting.

"Ah," Dre-Shun scratched at his chin, in deep thought. "I think I understand the term, but I do not see the… humor in walking up a flight of stairs."

"Oh," Michelangelo caught up to their guide and was now walking beside him. "I just was having a bit of a laugh, you know, 'cause there was no elevator or escalator to take us up," he grinned wide, certain the old man would understand now.

Confused even more, Dre-Shun simply stopped and eyed Michelangelo, giving a serious and sincere look. "I am afraid I do not know the terms of which you speak Lord Michelangelo," and he shook his head in pity. "I must say," he spoke to himself as he continued his walk down the hall, leading the group. "Court Jesters on earth have a strange sense of humor."

Raphael braced himself as he reached the door to the bedroom he shared with his wife. In the minds of everyone around him, he and Donatello had been gone for only two days. But he knew differently, he and his brother had been gone for well over three months.

The morning before the two brothers had left, Mee-Lah had been found, beaten and unconscious on the floor of the nursery, their son was missing. Tre-Vonn, the queen's cousin, had been visiting for a few days. He was there to help celebrate the first birthday of the young prince. Tre-Vonn tried to defend the queen and her son but with no success. The two members of The Horde had overpowered him and left him in the corner of the room to bleed to death, a dagger thrust up to the hilt, into his left shoulder. That was when Raphael and Doantello made the decision to try and find their way back to earth to enlist the aide of their family. Because now, they were the only ones the two turtles knew they could trust.

With his hand on the doorknob, Raphael slowly turned it and pushed the heavy wooden door open. Inside, the room was quiet and still, leaving the large turtle with a feeling of uneasiness.

Looking ahead to the bed at the back of the room, a nursemaid was bent over the figure lying down, applying a cold clothe to Mee-Lah's forehead. Raphael stood still and bit his lower lip, his hands shaking. She looked so pale. As he pushed the door open further, the creak of the metal hinges got the old woman's attention.

Respectfully, she stepped away from the bed. Setting aside the bowl of water and the clothe, the old nurse walked towards the door to leave. Stopping for a brief moment, she stared Raphael in the eye and whispered words she hoped would reassure her king. "The queen will be fine," she smiled and quickly left.

Tentatively, the large turtle stepped forward trying not to wake Mee-Lah as he moved but she was already conscious. Seeing her stir and sit up caused Raphael to increase his pace as he ran to her bedside, pulling her into his grasp.

//I'm sorry,// she cried into his shoulder. //I tried to stop them,// Mee-Lah sobbed harder, her body shaking as she cried.

Raphael tightened his embrace, pulling her further into him. //Please don't cry,// he begged her as he whispered into her ear. //I'll find him,// the large turtle's voice cracked. Gently, he pulled her shoulders back and kissed her cheek. //I promise you,// Raphael stared his wife in the face. //I will do whatever it takes to bring our son home, safe and sound.//

Leonardo stood in the center of his room and looked around. The bed was off to the left side, the posts of it spiraling up as they were made from the tall trees he had recently seen.

Behind him were two glass doors, leading out to a balcony and walkway, his connected with Master Splinter's. Over the doorway were deep blue curtains, the same color as the bed spread. They were currently pulled back to let in the last bit of light from the setting sun.

Across the room from the bed was a stone fireplace with a wooden mantel, the same twisting wood spires that were at the corners of his bed. Next to it was a high back, cushioned chair, a small round table to its left. On the glass top of the table were two empty goblets, gold with multicolored jewels and a glass decanter. Dispersed around the stone flooring of the room were sections of blue carpet. The leader had to wonder if his brother hadn't purposely decorated his room this way. It also made him curious as to how exactly, the other's rooms were finished.

Letting out a sigh, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, sinking down into the blue comforter and mattress. Whether it was from the jump through the worm hole or the excitement from seeing a whole new world, Leonardo found himself to be very tired. As he looked at everything adorning the room, he questioned if anyone else felt the same as he did.

The leader must have fallen asleep at some point because he found himself lying back on the bed, his body jerking awake as someone knocked on his door. "Leo?" Michelangelo's head peered around the entryway to the large room.

"I'm awake," the blue clad turtle pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched his younger brother walk in. Looking at the down cast face of Michelangelo made Leonardo curious. "What's wrong?"

"I never should have yelled at him," Michelangelo admitted as he plopped himself down on the bed beside his brother. "I think I understand now why he didn't want to leave. He's got responsibilities here," he waved his arm around the room, indicating to the city outside. "…that he never had at home."

"I don't think that's the only reason Mike," Leonardo smiled and nudged his brother in the shoulder.

"I know," the orange dressed turtle nodded in agreement. "Did you see his face when he was told Mee-Lah was awake or the way he ran up the stairs to go see her?" The young turtle stared at his toes as they rested on the floor, rubbing the blue rug underneath them. "He really does love her, doesn't he?" he answered in not so much a question but a statement. Not waiting on a reply, Michelangelo fell back and sunk himself into the soft mattress of the bed.

"He does," Leonardo confirmed and copied his brother's actions. "So," the leader stared at the domed ceiling. "What does your room look like?" He turned his head to the left and eyed Michelangelo.

Michelangelo laid still, his hands resting on his plastron, thumbs twiddling as he thought. "The same as yours," he answered, still looking up. "Only mine has this burnt orange color," the youngest pointed to his tunic. "…where your's has blue." He let out a chuckle as he came to a realization. "One would think that our dear brother just knew we were going to come back with him, didn't he?"

"I would assume so my sons," their father's voice came from the opening to the balcony. "My room is much like the both of yours, only decorated in silver." Splinter stepped into the room, his can making a 'tok' noise where there was no carpeting. He eased himself into the large wing backed chair and poured himself something to drink. "Are Casey and April settled in?"

"Um…." Michelangelo sat up, gnawing on his bottom lip. "I was gonna go check on them. But," he gave a sheepish grin. "When I got to their side of the balcony, I heard noises that told me they didn't want to be disturbed." He shrugged his shoulders as his father and Leonardo had a laugh. "So," he looked around, his thumbs once again playing with each other. "Anybody want to go have a look around?"

"You're bored aren't you?" Leonardo leaned up on his elbows.

"Oh yeah," Michelangelo nodded. He was going to say something more but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lord Leonardo?" Dre-Shun's green skinned face came into view as the door was opening. "Ah," he smiled in realization of the whereabouts of Michelangelo and Splinter. "You are both here as well," he nodded. "I thought I might give you a tour of the castle before dinner."

"Sounds great dude!" Michelangelo hopped up from the bed, a renewed sense of energy coming with possibility of exploring their new domicile. "What do you say?" he looked back at his father and brother.

"Why not?" Leonardo shrugged his shoulders. "I'd like to know where everything is. Master Splinter?" the blue clad turtle looked over.

"A wise idea Leonardo," Splinter stood up and walked over to a waiting Dre-Shun

"Very good," the wrinkled face smiled. "Let me fetch your two human friends and then we will go." He turned to leave the room but was stopped by a two fingers and a thumb on his shoulder. "Yes?" Dre-Shun questioned.

"Dude," Michelangelo laughed. "You so do not want to do that right now," the giggling turtle shook his head.

"And why would that be, Lord Michelangelo?"

"April and Casey," Leonardo interrupted. "Would like a little time spent in privacy."

"Ah," Dre-Shun nodded. "You need say no more. Please," he swept his hand to the hallway in front of them. "Come my Lords and I will send for your friends at dinner time."

"Lead the way," a cheerful Michelangelo slapped the old man on the shoulder and walked beside him. "But first, we gotta change a few things." Dre-Shun looked at Michelangelo, giving the same confused face as before. "That whole 'lord Michelangelo' thing," the young turtle shook his head, not paying attention to the old mans face. "Waaaaaaay to stuffy," he emphasized. "It's just not me, way too stuffy," he shook his head, his hand still on the shoulder of their guide.

"But that is your title," the old man's brow furrowed as he continued to walk down the hallway beside the energetic turtle, Leonardo and Splinter following behind. "Propriety demands that I call you by your title."

"Look," Michelangelo pointed to the old man. "I don't know who this propriety guy is but if he gives you any grief, just tell him the king's brother said that you don't have to call me that. You can just call me Mike," they kept walking; Dre-Shun unable to escape the turtles grip on his shoulder. "It used to be Mikey but hey, I'm not a kid anymore so I had to go with something a little more mature, ya' know?"

"Mike?" the old man pondered, wondering if his king would allow such a familiar greeting to come from a servant. It was definitely not proper.

"Yeah," Michelangelo patted him on the back as they continued moving and turned a corner to their right. "Of course, you could also address me as 'Dude' or 'Sir Dude' if that will make you feel any better."

"Sir…Dude?"

"Sure," Michelangelo nodded. "But when you say it, you gotta spread it out. Like this," he stretched his arm out as he spoke. "Duuuuuuuuuuuuude."

"Du..uu….uuuu…ude?"

Michelangelo peered at his companion and thought for a moment. "Not quite," he said sympathetically. "You gotta' blend the u's out a little more. Nice and smooth. Try it again."

Dre-Shun sighed and did as he felt he was ordered to, giving this particularly strange bit of speech his all. "Duuuuuuuuuuuuuude," he tried again.

"That's it!" Michelangelo blurted out; slapping his friend so hard on the back, the old man was certain a few bones had come loose. "You and me Dre-shunny boy," he grasped the man tight in a one armed hug as they continued walking. "I think we're going to be great friends."

Leonardo and Splinter were walking behind the pair in quiet amusement but could no longer contain their laughter at their guides answer, a hint of skepticism obvious in his answer.

"Oh….joy," the old man said sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm afraid this is a bit of a long chapter, twelve pages by my computers count. I swear, with these little bits of strange language my spell checker must be ready to revolt against me. Thanks again to all who have been reviewing. But, sad to say, this chapter will leave you with no answers to anything really, simply more questions for me to answer much later. But, bear with me, there is a method to my madness, I promise. Also, I tried to make the transitions between scenes a bit smoother so it will hopefully be an easier read.** **As always, I don't own them, darn it all to heck.**

Chapter Seven

Dark Tunnels, Loud Voices, and a Touch of Lunacy

It had been several hours since his return and Raphael had yet to leave his wife's side. For a time there, she seemed inconsolable, believing their son's kidnapping was a direct result of her not being able to protect him. After letting her cry, Raphael managed to convince her that she was not at fault and that their son would return home safe. For now, she was sleeping, Raphael sitting in the large chair watching her. The fireplace behind him burned brightly, warming the chilled room. Raphael's figure was still, save for the goblet he rocked gently in his hand, no longer paying attention to the fact that it was still there. His mind was elsewhere, going back three years when the roles were reversed.

_His head aching and his right arm sore, the large turtle slowly opened his left eye. Objects around him blurry at best, he did the only thing he could think of. He called out to his brother. _

"_D..on?" the injured turtle managed to croak out. The only answer he received was a stream of strange sounds from an old woman. He didn't understand a word of them. His breath quickening in fear, he tried to raise himself up and called out again. "Donnie?" this time a little louder._

"_Shhhhhhhh," the woman's voice whispered, her hands pushing on his plastron, trying to get him to lie down. "Ses nota, ses nota." Again, she gently shoved Raphael back, still speaking words he couldn't comprehend. "Nai bray tals."_

_Her soothing voice did nothing to calm the worried turtle. Finding some strength, he tried once more to sit up, pushing away at the hands that tried to keep him down. "No…," he wavered. "Where's………where's my brother?"_

"_Lin-Say," a second and seemingly familiar voice spoke out. "Ti y key Donatello. Fila!"_

"_Bay soon mi kendray," the first voice stated. The sound of her footsteps disappearing, Raphael could only assume she was gone. Determined to find his brother, he quickly sat up, only to have the room start spinning._

"_It's alright," the second voice told him. "I sent Lin-Say to find your brother. He will be here momentarily."_  
_Reassured, Raphael laid back down and shut his eyes for a brief second and then reopened them, trying to make things come into focus. He jerked for a moment as he felt a hand behind his head, tilting it up. _"_Drink," the voice told him and placed a cup to his lips._

_Hesitant, the injured turtle took a few small sips of the sweet liquid, allowing it to wet his dry mouth. Finished, he lay back down as the cup was pulled away and turned his attention to the other person in the room. "You're the girl…" he pointed. "From…"_

"_I am the one you rescued," a green hand held his. "My name is Mee-Lah. Your brother said your name was Raphael?" She asked as she sat down on the bed next to him, her free hand gently stroked his face._

_Raphael looked up and stared at Mee-Lah. He remembered her from before but because things had happened so fast, he didn't really get a good look at her. His eyes traced the lines of her long black hair down to her blue eyes and small nose. The injured turtle smiled as her light green lips whispered to him._

"_Thank you," she said as she leaned in and softly kissed the left side of his face. _

"_What?" Raphael asked as he once again tried to get up._

"_For saving my life," Mee-Lah reminded him and quickly pushed on his shoulders. He was too weak to really fight back. "Donatello was right," she giggled. "You are a stubborn one."_

"_I don't think he'll ever change either," Donatello added as he entered the room, using his bo for a crutch, a slight limp still evident in his step. "Glad to see you're awake bro'." The purple clad turtle took Mee-Lah's place as she stepped aside. "You had me worried there."_

"_Where are we?" Raphael asked, his speech less slurred from being tired. "And why won't they let me up?"_  
"_Question one," Donatello smiled. "We are in the castle of the King of Lae-Nauth, the planet we landed on." He pointed to the girl behind him, a smile still on her face. "We managed to save the life of the king's daughter, Princess Mee-Lah."_

_Raphael looked back to Mee-Lah once more, a crooked grin escaping his face._

"_Question two," Donatello regained his brother's attention. "The Androth that attacked you have a very strong poison in their claws. It eats away at the skin and when it enters the system, can cause temporary paralysis so you can't escape. You, brother dear," he poked the injured turtle in the plastron. "Were the recipient of a large portion of the venomous substance. Trying to get up and walk right now wouldn't do you any good. At the most you would stand for a second and then fall over."_

"_Well," Raphael answered, slightly frustrated with the prospect of being laid up. "Can I at least sit up?"_  
"_Yes," Donatello smirked and grasped at his injured brother, lifting him as Mee-Lah placed extra pillows behind his shell. Raphael grunted a bit at the movement. "Better?" the brainy turtle asked._

"_Yeah," Raphael relaxed a little. "Thanks." His eyes roamed around the room for a moment as Donatello got up and Mee-Lah once again sat beside him, a bowl of water and cloth in her hand. He winced as she slowly removed the wrapping on his face. "What's with the clothing?" he pointed to the black shirt and pants his brother was wearing, trying to distract himself from the pull of the bandages on his damaged skin._

"_It was wearing this," Donatello gave a quick jerk at the bottom of the tunic. "Or try to explain why we weren't necessarily naked. This seemed to be the easier of the two options," he laughed. "Besides," the purple clad turtle continued as he sat in a chair. "It gets quite cool here in the evenings so the clothing is a definite plus."_

"_How long have I been out?"_

"_Two weeks plus one half," Mee-Lah interrupted. "As your brother stated, you absorbed a large amount of the venom from the claws of the Androth." The wrapping now removed, she carefully wiped at Raphael's injuries with a cold cloth, cleaning it as much as she could. "You should be able to arise soon," Mee-Lah tried to reassure him._

"_My eye?" he gave a questioning look._

"_I'm sorry Raph," Donatello sat forward and leaned on his elbows. "There was too much damage done for it to be saved."_

_Raphael merely nodded as Mee-Lah finished with his face and started to remove the wrapping from his arm. Again, she repeated the procedure of cleaning his wounds with the damp rag._

_Donatello smiled at his brother and stood to leave assured the Raphael was in good hands. "I'll be back in a little while Raph," he slapped his brother on the leg to get his attention._

"_Where are you going?" Raphael quickly leaned forward, Mee-Lah pulling him back into the pillows._

"_I promised King Rae-Neer that I would let him know the minute you woke up," Donatello smiled as he limped to the door. "I'm sure Mee-Lah will take good care of you," he wriggled his eye ridges in jest, escaping a slight snarl from his brother as he quickly left the room._

_No one else to talk to, Raphael turned his attention back to the girl at his side. "What's that?" he pointed to a small tub of cream she held in her hands._

"_A salve," Mee-Lah explained and began rubbing it into the damaged areas on Raphael's arm and face. "It will help to repair the injuries. You will still have much scarring I'm afraid."_

_Mee-Lah kept talking as she rubbed the soothing cream into the skin of Raphael's arm. The large turtle tried to listen to all that she was telling him but her words were lost as he began to pay more attention to her hands as they rubbed the salve into his skin._

Raphael continued to stare at the bed, remembering back, thinking of how things developed between himself and his wife. All the while, he was unaware he was being watched.

Michelangelo stared at his brother from the doorway, watching intently, trying to figure out what was on Raphael's mind. He looked back down at the plate of food in his hand and pushed the door open all the way, walking in quietly. "Hey," the turtle whispered as he set the dish of breads, meats, and fruit down on the table beside Raphael. "They were going to have a servant bring this up but I volunteered to do it," he shrugged his shoulders at Raphael's questioning face.

"Thanks," Raphael whispered, looking back at Mee-Lah's sleeping form, not even paying attention to the food beside him.

Michelangelo stood there, slightly disappointed that the plate he brought wasn't touched. "You should eat something," he tapped his brother's shoulder and pointed to the plate.

Raphael nodded in agreement and stood, walking out to the balcony and taking the plate with him. He jerked his head, telling Michelangelo to follow him out there.

"Is she okay?" Michelangelo asked, now able to speak a little louder, concerned, as Raphael put a bit of food in his mouth.

"She'll be fine," Raphael nodded. "did everyone get settled in?" he looked over at his brother and then turned to stare at the city below, cobble stone streets now brightly lit up with lamps as well as the neighboring areas outside the castle walls.

"Yeah," Michelangelo answered and then hesitated. "Look Raph," the smaller of the turtles turned and looked his brother in the eye. "I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. I…"

"Save it Mike," Raphael gave his brother a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Michelangelo turned his head back towards the entrance to the bedroom and stared for a moment a Mee-Lah. "She's your wife?"

"MmmHmmm," Raphael nodded and let out a breath, tired, stressed, and at a loss of what to do.

"What happened to her?"

Leaning with his elbows on the balcony, Raphael mused over that particular question and quickly jerked his head back up so he was facing his brother. "Where is everyone now?" he asked, his tone changing.

"I think they're still in the dining hall," Michelangelo pointed behind him. "Why?"

"Go get them," Raphael instructed, brushing his hands together to remove any crumbs. "Just our brothers, Splinter, April and Casey. No one else," he pointed, his face set in a cold stare. "Then meet me in the east tower," the now determined turtle strolled quickly and quietly back into his bedroom. Without making a noise he promptly returned his cape to his neck and his sash to his waist and then slid his sai into place.

Michelangelo followed his brother back into the room and towards the door to leave. He was stopped by a hand grabbing at his tunic and pulling him back. Raphael's breath was on his neck, the large turtle's voice whispering in his ear. "You are to tell no one where you are going or why," Raphael spoke low. "No one," he restated. "Do you understand me?"

Startled by the harshness of his brother's voice and the strange order he was given to follow, Michelangelo merely nodded that he understood and left the room to find his family.

So as not to disturb her, Raphael walked without a sound over to Mee-Lah's sleeping form and leaned down. He couldn't resist, kissing her cheek softly and nuzzled her face with his.

//Where are you going?// she asked weakly, still half asleep, her hand reaching out to rub his cheek.

//I have some things to take care of but I'll be back in a few hours, I promise,// he kissed her face once more. //I love you.// hesitantly, the large turtle backed away and went out to the balcony and began his climb.

Michelangelo assumed correctly. His family was indeed still sitting in the dining hall, asking questions about the world they now found themselves in. On occasion, they would answer inquiries about life in New York. As he looked around the room, he spotted a two new faces.

In between Donatello and Leonardo was a young man with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was only a few inches smaller than Casey but still had a muscular build. Enough to rival that of any of the turtles or their human friend. He wore a deep grey tunic with silver trimming and a dragon, much like Donatello's, in the top left corner. His left arm was in a sling.

On the opposite side of Leonardo was a portly looking man with a loud voice. He had dark and curly black hair, speckled with bits of grey, a full beard adorned his face as well. His tunic was a deep brown with a red dragon on it, again placed in the top left corner of the clothing. Occasionally, he would pound the table with a fat and clenched fist, either in laughter or because he was belting out an order to a servant nearby. Each time he did, Leonardo's face would tighten and his jaw muscles would twitch, illustrating the discomfort the loud man's orders would bring. The young man in the sling seemed to have the same reaction as well. Turning his head to hide his irritation, he saw Michelangelo lingering in the doorway.

"Ah," the youth in the grey tunic enthusiastically stood up. "You must be Michelangelo, the king's third brother." Quickly he moved away from the table and walked around, his right arm extended in greeting. "I am Tre-Vonn," he introduced himself. "Cousin to the royal family. Please," he gestured to his now empty seat. "Sit, join us."

Michelangelo had no time to answer or make up an excuse as to why he should refuse. Within a second's time, he felt Tre-Vonn's hand upon his shoulder, directing him to the other side of the table.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter questioned, noting the uncomfortable look on his son's face. "Are you alright?"

"Dad?" Michelangelo, the unusually quiet turtle addressed his father. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" and he pointed to the far corner of the room.

Leonardo and Donatello exchanged knowing looks with Casey and April. 'Dad' was never really used unless something was really wrong.

Quietly, Michelangelo walked over with Splinter to speak in private, keeping their words in Japanese.

The other two turtles and their human friends stayed where they were, keeping their new acquaintances occupied.

"Now then," the large man once more pounded a fist on the table, silverware and plates rattling as he did. "The king sent for us but does not bother to show himself?" He folded his hands across his big belly, obviously frustrated with his lack of attention. "That is a poor display of manners if I do say so myself."

"Then Lord Maul-Ves," Tre-Vonn interrupted, glaring at the portly man. "You would be by yourself in that opinion," he folded his arms. "If you remember correctly, the messenger said the meeting was for tomorrow not tonight." Tre-Vonn turned to face the remainder of the turtles, Casey and April. "My apologies my friends," he said sympathetically. "As a member of the council, Lord Maul-Ves assumes he should be awarded certain privileges and should not have to wait for anything."

"Apology accepted," Leonardo nodded.

"Is it my fault," Maul-Ves began his complaints once more. "…that we are here like our oh so gracious king requested?" he stated with obvious amounts of sarcasm.

"Lord Ves!" Donatello stood up, obviously having had his fill of the loud man and his complaints. "You would do well to speak respectfully of my brother or…"

"Or what?" Maul-Ves stood up, his chair sliding back and his glare meeting Donatello's.

"Or," Donatello leaned in, his hands on the table. "You will find yourself stripped of your lands and title," he threatened, his opponent's eyes briefly showing a small amount of fear. "And considering the amount of complaints the king has received from those working your lands, I highly doubt that would be a difficult decision for him to make. Because contrary to what you may believe, you own the land, not the people," the turtle in purple let out with a hiss of distaste. "Is that clear?"

Leonardo, Casey and April all stared in disbelief at Donatello. Anger was not a side the intelligent turtle usually showed and to tell someone off in such a way was definitely not a part of his personality they were exposed to all that often.  
"Leo, Casey, April," he interrupted their stares. "It has been a long day, I suggest we turn in," Donatello instructed as his friends and family nodded in agreement, their faces still showing traces of surprise. "Lord Ves," Donatello turned, his teeth grinding together. "I had Dre-Shun prepare a room for you in the west wing. You should find all you need in your chambers."

Quietly Maul-Ves gave a small bow and left the room in loud disgust.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Donatello turned toward the one visitor he liked. "Tre-Vonn," he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You know where everything is obviously," he smiled, his friend letting out a laugh.

"Of course Donatello," he smiled. "I do believe," Tre-Vonn answered as he looked back at the now empty hall, "you may have put yourself on his bad side."

"If I have then so be it," Donatello responded. "Now ask me if I even care. Before you retire I would like for you to see the king's physician. Raphael and I would like to be assured that your shoulder is healing well."

"Of course my friend," the young man gave a respectful bow and turned his attention to the remainder of Donatello's family. "I wish you all a good night and, Michelangelo; I do hope that you will feel better in the morning." With his farewell, Tre-Vonn left the room.

"Way to go Donnie," Casey jumped up and gave the turtle a slap on the shell. "I didn't know you had it in you bro'!"

"Thanks Case," Donatello smiled. "I have wanted to do that for a very long time."

"Master Splinter? Michelangelo?" Leonardo turned his attention to the corner of the room. "What is it?"

"Your brother," Splinter answered. "Would like for us to meet him in the East Tower." He turned his attention to Donatello. "I assume you know what this would be about?"

"Yes Master Splinter," Donatello bowed. "All of you follow me."

"Wait," Michelangelo stopped him. "Raph said not to tell anyone where we were going or why."

"Very well," Donatello nodded and turned his direction. "We will go this way instead." His family following, Donatello led them all to what appeared to be a dead end. Turning around, he looked past the confused faces of his family and checked to see if they were being followed. No one in sight, Donatello pushed on a brick positioned in the corner of the wall. A small grinding noise resulted from his action and the stone wall in front of him pushed away, revealing a darkened tunnel inside the castle wall. Quickly, he grabbed a lamp hanging on the wall and ushered his family inside the small passageway while keeping a watchful eye out for anyone that may come up behind him. Everyone now securely inside, he passed the small source of light off to Michelangelo and motioned for Leonardo to help him push the wall back into place.

Everything secured, Donatello took the little light back from the waiting Michelangelo and held his finger to his lips, indicating the need for silence. Swiftly, the court advisor turned to his left and grasped at an extinguished torch mounted on the wall. Using the lamp in his hand, he lit the new one and passed it back to Casey who was at the end of the line. With a motion of his hand, Donatello led everyone up the steep and narrow stairwell and towards their destination.  
Upon their arrival, Donatello passed the glass light he carried back to his brother and whispered for Leonardo to come forward. With a resound and determined grunt, the two turtles pushed the false wall out of place and entered into a very strange room.

Shoving the wall back and into place, the group turned around and viewed their unusual surrounding.  
It seemed as if the room went on to forever, stretching out so far that the remaining four walls couldn't be seen. There was a strange odor in the air, a mix of flowers and various plants and musty type smell. It was strong enough to stop momentarily stop the group in their tracks.

"It's better over here by the window," Raphael uttered, leaning on the brick work and catching the breeze from the outside. He looked at the confused faces of his family. "I climbed up here," he shrugged his shoulders. "It's kind of hard being sneaky when everyone knows who you are."

"Is he here?" Donatello asked, stepping forward while Raphael walked over to meet him. Both Michelangelo and April made a hasty retreat to the open window, inhaling deeply the fresh air.

"Who," both Casey and Leonardo asked at the same time.

"Bray-Noor," Donatello explained. "He's something like a wizard."

"He's a lunatic," Raphael grumbled. "Bray-Noor!" he yelled into the vast space, the sounds of disturbed wild life his only answer. "Where are you, you old fool?" he yelled once more. A bird that looked much like a vulture with a long white feathery tail crowed at him.

"Bray-Noor," Donatello rolled his eyes in frustration. "I thought we established that you were not the deliverer of death. Now would you please come down and introduce yourself? We've brought you some guests."

Everyone was amazed as the strange looking bird landed on the floor and was then surrounded by a soft blue glow. In front of their very eyes, the bird slowly changed in to the figure of a man, crouched down on the floor. The transformation now complete Bray-Noor stood up and eyed the new comers.

The looks of the old man did nothing to support Raphael's assessment of him. Bray-Noor was a very tall and slender man with silvery gray hair around the sides of his head, the top was bald. He had very pale green skin, due to his lack of encounters with daylight. His eyes were extremely unusual, completely grey. His face was long with a pointed nose and chin. He stood there in his robe, a color that was not quite blue or grey, but somewhere in between. The old wizard stood there with a cold look on his face, viewing his guests, giving them a chill with his glare. Then, he did something completely surprising, he smiled, very enthusiastically.

"Ah! Sumtas!" he exclaimed, stepping forward and grasping Casey and Leonardo into a tight bear hug. "Mis, mis, mis, pun honomas honad pleathas toi voy sala, sala, batras," the old man chirped happily as he stared at his king.

"Let them go please," Raphael rolled his eyes while standing there with his arms folded in frustration. "And speak our English; they don't understand a word you're saying."

"Of course, of course," Bray-Noor immediately loosened his grip and stepped away slightly embarrassed. "Introductions must be made first," he grinned wide, pointing at every new face he saw. "Then we may start the embracing." His grey eyes widened in excitement as he clapped his hands together in realization. "Having guest's means having tea, I must put the kettle on," and the strange man quickly ran off into the dense clutter behind him.

"What is wrong with him?" Casey pointed to the direction Bray-Noor ran.

"Like I said," Raphael shrugged his shoulders. "Lunacy."

"Has he always been this way?" April asked, stepping closer and looking off into the distance, a sense of pity building.

"No," Donatello eyed his family and shook his head. "About a year ago, he had a terrible argument with his son, a lieutenant in King Ray-Neer's army. That day, close to sunset, a small group of The Horde attacked a small village outside the castle walls."

"It was an ambush," Raphael finished the story. "Both Bray-Noor's son and King Ray-Neer died along with many others."

"Where were you?" Michelangelo asked.

"I was one of the few that made it out alive," Raphael muttered looking at the ground. "Anyway," he took in a breath and looked back up at his family. "That was when Bray-Noor just went nuts."

"And you were made king?" Leonardo pointed as his brother nodded yes in response.

"He is no lunatic," Splinter stated as he was standing off to the side, still and quiet, a sense of understanding to the man's behavior growing inside him. "Merely a man lost in despair."

As quickly as he left, Bray-Noor returned but not with cups or the proverbial kettle he ran off in search of. Instead, he showed up empty handed. "I had forgotten the introductions," he smiled, rather embarrassed. "Then," he stated with certainty. "We shall have tea, or," he gave a mischievous look. "Something much stronger, yes?"

"No," Raphael uttered low, a disappointed look now present on the wizard's face.

"Bray-Noor," Donatello got the old man's attention, "Our family needs to understand what people are saying. We need you to help us with that, can you do that for us please?" the purple clad turtle asked with a greater sense of patience than his brother.

"Yes," Bray-Noor answered solemnly, as if he were suddenly sane. "I can do that my Lord." With a quick swirl of his hands, a small wind developed from in between his palms and flowed down, blowing away any dirt and clutter on the floor. This simple action revealed large golden dragon embedded into the floor. Its large body was poised with its front claws out, ready to strike, its head and neck leaning back, as if it were releasing a loud roar. As fierce as the creature looked, what was unusual was the tail. It looked no different from what one would expect a dragon's tail to look like. But, the fact that it was curled around, protecting a small group of children, was what seemed unusual. Around the entire scene was a ring of fire twisting around a blue crystal ring, water.

Enamored with the beauty of the design, Michelangelo leaned down to touch the picture displayed at his feet. "Unreal," he whispered. Reaching out, his finger brushed the edge of the design, only to be 'slapped' away as it were by a small splash of red sparks. "Ow!" he cried out, shaking his hand and blowing on his fingertips, trying to soothe the small burning sensation.

"It is prideful to go to him Michelangelo," Bray-Noor explained, a now calm and lucid look gracing his face. His voice changed from its excited and high pitched tone to a softer and wiser one. "You must wait for him to come to you," the old wizard step forward, looking as if he were merely floating across the floor. With a quick wave of his hand over the young turtles injured finger, it was instantly cooled and no longer hurting.

Still holding his hand, Michelangelo stared in amazement, as did the rest of his family. "How did you do that? And how did you know my name?"

Bray-Noor smiled and leaned down, his full grey eyes staring the young turtle in the face. "Being blind," he pointed to his empty gaze. "Does nothing to hinder my understanding of what is around me," he smiled. "Now then," the old man stepped over to the rest of the group and gestured for them to move into place. "If you would please."

Doing as they were asked, both turtles, Splinter, Casey and April stepped around the two circles on the floor, careful not to touch them. They stood in silence, exchanging nervous glances with each other, wondering what was going to happen next.

"You wish for them to understand what others are saying, correct?" the wizard turned his blind eyes to his king. "But you do not want others to be aware of their knowledge."

"Correct," Raphael answered, stepping forward and gently grasping the man's hand. "Here," he said and placed the palm of Bray-Noor's hand over his right plastron. "Out of sight."

"Yes my king," the old man nodded and waited for Raphael to step away and out of the circle. "Bear with me my new friends," Bray-Noor gave a sympathetic smile as smoke started to rise from the mouth of the dragon on the floor. "This will only hurt for a moment."


	8. Chapter 8

**Many thanks to Reijiro for being the Beta on this chapter. she did find a plot hole though. I apparently forgot to mention that both Raphael and Donatello have a short tattoo that extends vertically down their left arm between the shoulder and elbow. I'll go into detail in a later chapter as to what it looks like. Any way, my apologies for taking so long on the update. Thanks for sticking with me and as always, please leave a review.**

**The Cooper and The Dragons**

Casey stood with everyone else on the edge of the brightly decorated circle, careful not to step on it. On his left was the old wizard, muttering in a language which the human did not understand. To his right was April, then Splinter, Michelangelo, and finally, Leonardo. He noticed that, as Bray-Noor began his incantations, Raphael stood attentively behind April and himself. Donatello moved to stand behind his brothers and father.

At first this action seemed to calm Casey's nerves, but then he remembered what the old man had said, _this will only hurt for a moment._ He had to wonder, if it would only hurt for a moment, why did his two friends need to stand behind everyone?

Casey's musings were lost as he watched the face of the dragon decorating the floor. The smoke that had been billowing out of its mouth began to separate, two sets of arms floating in front of each person. The hands on the end of each arm drifted lazily about, awaiting the words from the old wizard, words which would release their magic.

"Y tol lumiamos!" Bray-Noor called out to the empty air around him, his arms stretched up, and a white glow emanating from his once blind eyes.

As directed, the two hands composed of smoke grabbed each of the mutants and two humans by the neck and rendered them immobile. They could do nothing now as their heads lolled backward and their mouths opened wide. The most frightening part came when the second hand reached out for their eyes.

Slowly, the hand that wavered over their faces gently touched their eyelids, visions of an ancient world appearing. Then, it moved to the sides of their heads, swirling around, coiling like a snake, Bray-Noor's voice now present in their minds. What he told them followed along with the visions that played in their eyes.

_One sunny day, a young cooper arrived in the Pilatus region. It was late in the year and he was searching for rods with which to make barrel hoops in winter. Deep in his search, without thinking, he climbed higher and higher up the forbidden mountain. Not until dusk began to fall did he realize with horror that he was just beneath the summit. Terrified, he started to hurry downwards but stumbled and lost his footing. He tumbled down and down into a deep black void and finally lost consciousness. When he came to, with a painful swelling on his forehead, the sun was already high in the heavens. But all he could see was a tiny glimpse of blue sky. He was trapped in a cave deep inside the mountain!_

_The opening through which the daylight was shining was far, far above his head. He peered deeper into the darkness of the cave and his blood froze in his veins! Two gigantic beasts with scaly bodies one with fiery breath, the other exhaling ice and snow were staring at him. Believing his last moment had come, the cooper crossed himself, his hands shaking with fear as the beasts slowly drew closer and closer. To his great astonishment, the enormous creatures meant him no harm. They sniffed him all over, curiously but gently, before turning to lick at the moon-milk, welling rich and thick from the cave walls._

_And so the cooper spent the next few months in the dragons' den. Winter covered the mountain with ice and snow, but he remained quite snug and warm in the cave, eating the moon-milk, drinking the condensation created by the breath of the ice dragon, and at night nestling like a baby into the warmth of the fire dragons' huge body. _

_One glorious day, the spring sun burst into the cave. Birds chirped joyfully outside and the sweet scent of thousands of spring flowers stole into the depths of the mountain. The dragons lifted their great horny heads and unfurled their mighty wings. One of them flew out into the warm spring sunshine. But the second dragon came close to the cooper and snorted gently, as if to tell him that the time had come to leave their winter home. The cooper plucked up courage, grabbed hold of the dragon's tail and suddenly they were both soaring in the fresh spring air, high above the cave. The cooper thought his heart would burst with joy as he felt the warm sunshine playing on his face. Carefully the dragon lowered him onto a flower-carpeted meadow. The young man waved to his winter companion for a last time before taking to his heels and running as fast as he could back down to the valley. _

_Such rejoicing as never before was heard in Lucerne as the cooper's friends flung their arms around him. They had long given him up for lost! He had to tell the incredible story of his rescue on the dreaded mountain over and over and over again even though most of the villagers believed dragons were incapable of such compassion and kindness. _

_In time, the Cooper's tale became nothing more than a bedtime story: regardless of his vow that every word was true. Still, despite the teasing of the local villagers, the Cooper met a young woman, fell in love and married. He was overjoyed when his wife bore him twin daughters. Sadly, she fell ill and died months later. Grieving, the Cooper took his two young daughters and moved away into a life of solitude._

_As time progressed the girls both grew in beauty, kindness and intelligence, making their father proud. One day, while on one of their daily walks through the surrounding woods, the two daughters came across two strangers, brothers. One was clad in red, the other in a deep blue. _

_Soon, the two sisters and two brothers became good friends. The father was quite pleased that his daughters had made such fine acquaintances in the two, obviously royal, brothers. As such, he had no argument when the young men asked for the hands of his respective daughters in marriage. Happily, the Cooper escorted his daughters and their lovers to a nearby town so they could be wed. _

_On their way, they encountered a dragon that blocked their path. The beast demanded the Cooper turn over his two daughters so that he would no longer be hungry. Angered, the two brothers removed their clothing, their bodies changing in the process to reveal their true selves. They were the two dragons that had spared the life of the Cooper many years before. Determined not to lose the women they loved, the two dragons battled the much larger dragon, killing him in the process._

_Now Draco, the Lord of all dragons, had been watching with much worry as obvious relationships had developed between the two brothers and the human girls. The peaceful existence that had once existed between dragons and humans had become strained at best and it was obvious a war between the two was inevitable. For two dragons to kill one of their own kind over those that wished to see them dead was an unpardonable sin. Still, understanding that it was done not out of malice but out of love, Draco banished the two dragons. They were forced to live in human-like form: maintaining their green skin and their abilities as dragons to control fire and water. They were sent to live in isolation on the planet known as Lae-Nauth._

_Saddened but determined, the two sisters climbed the highest mountain to plead their case to Draco. He was so moved by their devotion, he gave them a choice. They could leave and live on Lae-Nauth with their green skinned lovers or they could remain on Earth, all memories of the two dragons wiped from their existence. Without hesitation, the two sisters made their choice. And thus, did life begin on Lae-Nauth._

The origins of the humanoid dragons now brought to light, the smoky hand that once laid over the eyes of the two humans, mutant turtles and large rat, slowly snaked its way down their throat. Each felt it, as something within them was grabbed and pulled back up and out their mouths. With another command from Bray-Noor, the hand that had retreated from inside their bodies pressed hard against their chest, burning if only for a moment. As soon as it was over, a blue streak rose rapidly from the watery ring about the dragon and made its way to where the fiery hand had burnt the skin of the humans and Splinter and also the plastron of Leonardo and Michelangelo. The cold sensation soothed the heated area and slowly pulled away.

The moment over, each opened their eyes to see Bray-Noor smiling while a single smoky hand still floated in front of each of them, a glowing jewel resting in each.

//Now then,// Bray-Noor began//Your mark means that you now will understand our language and the history of our planet.//

Surprised, Leonardo and Michelangelo pulled back their tunics to see a mark, exactly like the ones Donatello and Raphael bore, resting on their plastrons.

//Now,// the old wizard continued. //If you will all accept that which Draconias has to offer.//

//Draconias?// April asked, curious.

//God of all dragons my dear,// Bray-Noor responded and extended his hand, waiting on April to accept the jewel in front of her. //Now then, if you would step forward.//

Hesitantly, April stepped forward as she was asked and took two timid steps into the ring, anticipating the small shock that Michelangelo had previously received. She was relieved when it didn't happen. It seemed a bit odd to her that a blind man would instantly reach out to her face, knowing where he was touching. But she attributed it to the fact that his eyes were now glowing a bright white, no longer the dead grey from earlier.

//You are an accomplished fighter,// the old man said as he continued to hold her face in his hands. //Graceful, quick, and brave. All things that will improve upon your acceptance.//

//My acceptance?// April gave him a quizzical look.

Bray-Noor smiled and clasped April's hands between his, holding tight to the jewel. For a moment, April stood still, unable to move. Casey watched, frightened, as her eyes glowed like amber and her voice let out a shriek. Horrified, he went to lurch forward, intent on pulling his wife from Bray-Noor's grasp, but was stopped by Raphael.

//She's okay,// the large turtle whispered. //It's almost over.//

Still, Casey continued his struggle to rescue his wife. Raphael was right: within seconds, the moment had passed and April's pain was over. Bray-Noor quickly caught her as she staggered briefly.

//Now then,// Bray –Noor smiled, his eyes now reverting back to their blank look. //My lord,// he called to Raphael. //Would you like to do the honors?//

With a smile and a nod, Raphael walked to the table a fair distance behind the group and picked up a small object. Hefting it about in his hand, he considered it for a moment and then threw it towards April. Without a hesitation, April ducked the blade that was aimed for her head and grabbed it by the hilt as it flew past her. In one swift motion, she returned the object It landed with a dull thud as it stuck in the wooden table just under the large turtle's hand.

Smiling, Raphael never flinched. //Next?// he asked.

Each took their turn. Casey received a gift of great strength and his body being able to change to stone, making him impervious to attacks. Leonardo was now able to blend in even more so with the shadows, his body taking on the color and pattern of whatever he was standing in front of. Master Splinter, upon touching a person, was able to know their intentions, be they good or evil. He could also, when in direct contact, communicate with his sons without saying a word.

Michelangelo stood, impatiently, waiting to receive his 'super-powers' as he viewed them. He smiled wide as Bray-Noor finally approached him. //So,// he started, an air of excitement in his voice. //How about making me fly or super fast or…. or…fire! Yeah that would be cool!//

//Michelangelo!// Raphael's voice boomed out and interrupted his brother. Quickly he walked over and grabbed his brother by the tunic and pulled him close so he was face to face with the talkative turtle. //You will take what you are given,// he stated, a growl to his voice. //And whether you view it as a gift or curse, you will accept it graciously. Do you understand me?//

//It is alright,// a bony hand reached out and rested on Raphael's shoulder. //He is being nothing more than enthusiastic. No offense has been given or taken.//

Raphael turned around to see Bray-Noor staring blankly at the wall past the two turtles but smiling still the same. Glancing around even further, he noticed the shocked looks on the faces of his family and he suddenly felt ashamed at his outburst. Gently, he let go of Michelangelo's clothing. //I'm sorry Mike,// he eyes focused on the ground. //I didn't mean to…//

//I'm sorry Raph,// Michelangelo started to apologize. //I didn't realize I…//

The excited turtle's apology was stopped by Raphael shaking his head 'no.' Quietly, he turned and nodded to Bray-Noor. //Please continue,// Raphael instructed.

Curiously, Leonardo eyed Raphael then Donatello, hoping that he would find some clue about what had happened. Instead he saw nothing, save for a sympathetic look on Donatello's face. Putting his unanswered question to the back of his mind, the blue clad brother turned his attention back to his brother who was receiving his gift.

Like April, Michelangelo's eyes were glowing bright, but this time orange. And, like the others, he also let out a short cry but only for a short moment. The brief amount of pain over, the young turtle gave the old wizard a questioning look.

//Michelangelo,// Bray-Noor smiled. //I was wondering if you would fetch that scroll for me.//

Michelangelo gave a brief look to the table where the long green finger was pointing and shrugged his shoulders. It seemed a simple request so he started to walk towards the large wooden table only to find himself already there. Looking around at his unexpected surroundings, he grinned wide at his family. It wasn't long before he was 'popping' about the room, tapping family and friends on the shoulder only to disappear and reappear in another part of the room a second later. Bray-Noor laughed out loud at the turtle's antics, he seemed to be the only one to find it humorous.

//Alright Mike,// Raphael warned. He was standing straight, arms folded and a serious look upon his face. //Listen to me guys, this is important.// The King of Lae-Nauth waited until everyone's eyes were on him and the room was quiet. //No one is to know that you understand what is being said. Do not show your mark to anyone. Speak only English.//

All five faces nodded in agreement.

//And,// Raphael continued. //The entire kingdom believes Bray-Noor to be long gone somewhere. You are not to show anyone what you can do and hide your medallions out of sight. You must have them on you at all times though, or you will not be able use your abilities. Understood?//

//We understand Raph,// Casey began. //What I don't get is why?//

//You are being betrayed,// Splinter stated quietly. //Are you not?//

//Yes,// Donatello answered for his brother. //We were suspicious after the ambush a year ago and King Ray-Neer died. Our suspicions grew, but were confirmed when the prince was kidnapped.//

//How?// April asked.

//Think about it April,// Leonardo said as he started to put the pieces together. //The Horde may be formidable but I doubt they are stealthy enough to make their way to the innermost part of the kingdom, especially in the day light. The only way for them to make their way through is with these secret passages. And they can't find their way through those…//

//Unless someone showed them the way,// Casey interrupted.

Raphael nodded in agreement and continued the explanation. //That's pretty much what we think is going on. It has to be someone on the council though. Someone who is aware of battle plans, inner workings of what happens here. That's why Donnie and I needed you guys here so badly,// he answered stepping closer towards his family. //You're the only ones we can trust.//

//Well,// Michelangelo considered. //As far as traitors go…// he looked around. //…that Maul-Ves guy gets my vote. He obviously doesn't like you Raph.//

//It's a possibility Mike, but one I'm not so sure of,// Raphael replied. Glancing out of the window, he noticed the sun was still several hours from rising. //You guys should get back to your rooms and get some sleep. The council will be here in the morning and we'll meet right after breakfast.// With a quick and simple 'goodnight' Raphael made his way over to the window to start back to his room. His brother's voice stopped him before he climbed out.

//Hey Raph?//

//Yeah Mike?// Raphael looked behind himself, concerned.

//We all know what each other and Donnie can do,// the orange clothed turtle pointed around the room. //But what about you? What can you do?//

Raphael's mouth hung open, not sure what to say to his brother or the rest of his family. Bray-Noor answered for his King.

//That Michelangelo,// the blind man nodded to no one//is a burden your brother alone must bear.//

Confused and looking back over to the window, Michelangelo realized his brother was already gone, his family all heading to the secret entrance that brought them to this room. His eyes darting back and forth, he quickly raced over to the window to try and catch a glimpse of his brother but was stopped by Donatello.

//What are you looking at Mike?// his brainy brother asked as he ushered Michelangelo away from the window.

//Huh? Oh, that large lake back behind the castle,// Michelangelo lied.

//It is impressive, isn't it?// Donatello admitted. //There's a really great story about that lake. I'll tell you on the way back down.//

//Sure,// Michelangelo answered as he hesitantly walked with Donatello to join his family in the tunnel. All the while he was wondering when his brother had grown claws.


	9. Chapter 9

**Raphael Isn't the Only One Keeping Secrets**

Upon their descent, Donatello explained to his family the history of the large lake behind the castle. There was a giant spring at the bottom of the lake whose waterfall fed into the city. It was the burial place of one of the brothers who were banished to Lae-Nauth by Draconias, the brother who had control over water and air. He also went on to explain to his family how the lake was supposed to have some hidden magic in it but no one really knew what. Now assured that his brothers, father, and human family were settled in and no one saw them, the very tired court advisor made his way back to his room.

With an exhausted sigh, Donatello pushed his door closed and leaned back on it. His eyes shut tight, his eyelids did very little to block the glow from the flames dancing in the fireplace. Trying to push back the stress headache that had been building behind his forehead, he palmed his face for a moment and then let his arms drop with a heavy thud to his sides.

/You're late,/ a female voice softly whispered. /Very late./

Smiling at the sound, Donatello pushed off the back of the door and made his way to the chair sitting by the fireplace, his eyes on the female figure sitting comfortably in the large wingback. /Couldn't be helped,/ he answered as he removed his cape and then his tunic only to toss them onto the bed a few feet away.

With a smile on her face, the young lady who was resting in the large chair stood up and walked towards Donatello, a soft purple blanket was wrapped around her body. /Were you never taught that it is bad manners to keep a lady waiting,/ she giggled.

Donatello gave the girl a sly and playful look as she walked closer to him, the light from the fireplace dancing along her soft green skin and highlighting her soft brown hair. /Correct me if I'm wrong,/ he said as she stood right in front of him. /But isn't that your title?/

Az-Leah smirked and dropped the blanket to reveal that she was wearing nothing but one of Donatello's shirts underneath. /I am the Lady in Waiting to the queen, not the Court Advisor./ She continued the conversation as she help Donatello remove the rest of his clothing, starting with his shirt. /It has been said that you were successful in finding your family,/ Az-Leah took Donatello's sash and weapon along with his shirt as the large turtle went over to the chair and sat down to remove his boots.

/Yes,/ Donatello smiled wide and giving a grunt as he pulled off his footwear and tossed them aside. /I've missed them,/ he admitted. Tired he slouched down in the chair and let out an appreciative groan as the young brunette began to rub at his worn-out feet. /I was so afraid that we would never find them. Raphael and I were almost ready to return without them./

/How long were you gone?/ Az-Leah asked from her position on the stone floor, Donatello looking down at her.

/Three months,/ he leaned on his elbows, his finger holding her chin up so she would look at him. /And I did not return after three months to have you sit on the floor and rub my feet./

Queitly, and without another word, Az-Leah climbed into Donatello's lap and pressed her lips to his.

Raphael and Mee-Lah woke the next morning when a small knock came at their bedroom door. Tired, Raphael pushed himself up and grabbed his robe by the side of the bed and wrapped it around himself. /who is it?/ he managed to yawn from his side of the large piece of wood.

/It is I, my King,/ Dre-Shun spoke from the hall.

With another yawn, Raphael pulled the large door open and let Dre-Shun in, surprised to see the old man carrying a tray of food with him. /My Queen/ he bowed as Mee-Lah walked over. Standing straight, he placed the tray of food on a small table and eyed the king and queen. /You'll forgive my assumptions your highness,/ he bowed once more. /I felt that you and the queen might like to sleep as long as possible so I did not awaken the both of you when breakfast was being served. I had the cooks prepare something for you both instead,/ he waved his hand to the silver platter. Dre-Shun suddenly bowed his head and lowered his voice. /I know I might have overstepped my bounds but I also told the council that you would meet with them in an hour instead of directly after eating./

Smiling, Raphael gave the old man a firm squeeze on the shoulder. /Thank-you./

With a deep bow, Dre-Shun left the room.

Raphael turned to Mee-Lah with a smile still on his face but it quickly faded when he looked at her.

She had left the conversation and walked to the left side of the room and stared at the empty bassinet. Her fingertips brushed over the delicate cloth of her son's bed as a tear landed on the soft blanket.

Raphael sighed as he stared at her. Quietly, he stepped over and slid his arms around Mee-Lah's waist. /He's coming home today,/ he stated with certainty. /I promise./

/How can you be so sure?/ she asked, trying hard not to cry.

/My brother's are here,/ Raphael tried to reassure his wife. /Things will be alright now, I promise./ With a firm but gentle grip, the large turtle turned his wife around so he was looking at her, his gaze caught in her eyes. /you should stay here and get some sleep,/ he told her.

/No,/ Mee-Lah stated firmly as she shook her head. /I will…/

/Mee-Lah,/ Raphael began to scold.

/If I stay here,/ she argued. /I will do nothing but cry,/ Mee-Lah pressed a kiss to her husbands cheek. /I will deal with matters of court while you are meeting with the council. It will keep my mind occupied./ Her mind made up, she walked over to her vanity and began to brush her hair out. /I can't stay here and do nothing./

With that statement, Raphael stood behind his wife and rubbed her shoulders while he let out a sigh. / You are stubborn, you know that don't you,/ he grumbled.

/No more so than you my love,/ Mee-Lah gave his hand a gentle squeeze. /I'll be alright,/ she tried to reassure him once more.

Raphael nodded, not because he agreed to her being up and about but because he knew that it was futile to argue with her. Mee-Lah was right, she could be just as pig headed about things as he could. Fighting her on this issue would get him nowhere.

/shouldn't Az-Leah be here by now?/ he asked as he finished getting dressed and tossed a piece of sweet bread into his mouth.

/You know where she is and why she is late/ Mee-Lah gave her husband a knowing look.

/their relationship is forbidden,/ Raphael grumbled as he looked at the gold band of metal before he placed it on his head. With a small amount of frustration he adjusted it to try and make it more comfortable. /Donatello and Az-Leah know that what they are doing is wrong./

/why is it wrong?/ Mee-Lah turned around and stared at Raphael.

/You know as well as I do Mee-Lah. Donatello is my aide, Az-Leah is yours. For the court advisor and the lady in waiting to the queen to become involved could jeopardize their loyalties to the ones they are committed to serve./

/You have memorized that law well Raphael,/ Mee-Lah moved across the room and began to pull out a dress. /they cannot help that they have fallen in love with one another./

/Mee-Lah,/ Raphael grumbled before he put his hand on the door, ready to leave. /It is the law, what do you want me to do about it?/

/You are the king Raphael,/ the queen laid out her clothing for the day and stepped over to her husband. /change it./

Raphael gave a brief smile and clasped Mee-Lah's hand to his cheek as she rubbed his face. /when all this is over,/ he promised. /I'll fix it then./ with a smile, Raphael wrapped his arms around his wifes waist and pulled her close. He pressed his lips to hers, giving her one more kiss before he left the room. /come to the council room first?/ he asked her as he pulled on the door and placed a foot into the hallway. /My family will already be waiting./ He smiled when she nodded her head yes.

Easing the door open just a crack, Az-Leah peaked through the small space and looked out into the hallway. Donatello had left minutes before to meet with the council and the king. As usual, she waited and watched the hallway, making sure that no one saw her leave the court advisor's room. It had only been a few months that she and Donatello had started their relationship. Before, they had always been good friends but recently decided, even though it was not allowed, to take their relationship further. As a result, Az-Leah and Donatello had to maintain an air of secrecy and it was becoming harder to hide things from those around them. Donatello had promised the Lady in Waiting that he would speak to the king and ask that the law be reconsidered but the ongoing threat from the horde had prevented any opportune moments from presenting themselves. As such, Az-Leah and Donatello simply had to bide their time and keep things a secret.

Assured that no one was in the hall, Az-Leah took a quiet step out and made her way down the hall to the queen's bedroom. With a quick knock she entered the large bedroom.

Mee-Lah was sitting at her vanity, staring blankly ahead. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Grateful for the distraction, she smiled at Az-Leah as she walked in.

/I am sorry for my lateness my queen,/ Az-Leah apologized, her hands nervously smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her dark blue dress. /I am afraid that I overslept./

/It is alright Az-Leah,/ Mee-Lah passed off her crown and sat still as her lady in waiting finished fixing her hair around the band of gold and silver.

/Yes my lady,/ the brunette in the dark blue dress answered, her nervousness easing off as she did what always had every morning. Her fingers doing what they always did, she twirled bits of Mee-Lahs hair about the crown and listened as the queen told Az-Leah of the days agenda.

/Did you sleep well?/ Mee-Lah asked as she looked at Az-Leah's reflection in the mirror.

/Yes my lady,/ she answered once more.

/And Donatello?/

/He slept fi…./ Az-Leah had a look of horror on her face and she stepped back realizing her mistake. She was certain she was in trouble now.

Raphael entered the large meeting room where the council had just been seated. The large room was located at the far end of the castle, behind the larger area where the king or queen would receive guests or speak to small groups of people to solve disputes. It was the 'court' area the Mee-Lah had referred to earlier.

Now, the council members were all seated at the large oval table of bright orange wood. The table's legs spiraled as they were cut directly from the twisting tree trunks of the forest outside the castle. The odd part was that the center area of the table was nothing but a bright white pool of sand. The chair at the head of the table was the largest of them all. It's back, arms and legs all ornately carved with images of small dragons climbing about it, acting as if the furniture were their own personal playground. The eyes of the small creatures all jewels of various colors. At the top of the chair rested a dragon larger than than any other depicted, again it's tail was curled around a group of small humans in a protective manner. It's eye's shone a bright red.

The remaining chairs were each quite large and carved to look as if they were covered in dragons skin, the scales looking realistic. Nervously, Michelangelo peeked out from behind a curtain and stole a glance into the large room as it filled with people, each a various color of green. Some old with graying hair, others just beginning to show their age. Only a few were young, Tra-Vonn being one of the small number. Most of the younger lords had obtained their positions only recently, most likely because their parents had died at the hands of the horde. One of which was a boy of seventeen, Ton-Drin. Michelangelo stared at him as he nervously looked around and ran his hand through his short blonde hair. The turtle assumed this was the boys first council meeting.

"Michelangelo," Leonardo hissed at his brother.

Quickly the turtle stepped away from the curtain and rejoined his family. "I was only having a quick look," he explained as he shifted his belt around his deep orange tunic. He once more gave the pocket of his belt a gentle squeeze, reassuring himself that his medallion was indeed with him and safe. "I just wanted to see what was going on."

"Just be patient okay," Leonardo smiled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Donnie said we were to wait for Raph and walk in with him."

"How much longer do you think that will be?" Casey asked, stepping in to join the conversation.

"I'm here," a voice came from behind. Walking down the spiral staircase into the room where his brother's were waiting, Raphael appeared. His appearance was a little different this time, his clothing seemed a touch more formal. The large turtle had on a red tunic with a golden dragon, much like the one from yesterday but this one was larger than the one he previously wore and the sleeves were longer, golden stripes running up the length of his arm, becoming smaller in width as they got further up until they came to a sharp point. Again, he wore the familiar red cape with his medallion, crown, black pants and boots. His sai were securely tucked into his belt. With a deep breath, Raphael stared at his brothers and raised his eye ridges. "You guys ready?"

With a nod, everyone followed. As they entered the room, trailing behind the king, those who had been sitting at the table stood and stared. Some had looks of curiosity on their faces, others a pleasant smile, while some viewed the newcomers with suspicion. "Please," Raphael indicated to five chairs, two on his left and three on his right. "Be seated."

Doing as they were asked, Leonardo and Splinter took their place at raphael's right while april, Casey and Michelagelo found their seats on his left. Donatello stood behind and to the right of Raphael's chair.

"Members of the council," Raphael began. "I would like to present my family. My father…" he indicated with a gesture of his hand. "Hamato Splinter. My brothers Leonardo, Michelangelo and Casey. My sister April." As they were introduced, each gave a solemn nod to their hosts, with the exception of Michelangelo who decided on a friendly wave. It was received by a few strange stares and some small smiles. Sheepishly, Michelangelo quickly sat still realizing this was not the place for his animated behavior. He turned his attention to his brother who was continuing the introductions.

Politley, Michelagelo followed his brothers' examples and gave a small smile and nod as each person at the table was called upon. "My family is here to help us defeat the Horde," Raphael continued to explain.

"With all due respect your Highness," an older gentleman asked, his silver hair in a long ponytail that dangled over his black tunic. "How is it that you expect only an additional five to defeat an army that has increased by the hundreds? Surely they cannot be expected to replace the large amount of soldiers we have already lost? How do you expect five more to make a difference?" Waiting patiently, the older gentlemen stared at Raphael, awaiting his answer.

"My family," Raphael began his explanation. "…are all experienced fighters and have had to battle with a variety of foes. With them here to help battle the Horde, our chances of victory greatly increase."

"The presence of only five surely cannot make that great a difference," Maul-Vess scoffed as he smugly folded his hands on his large belly. "You cannot expect us to believe that…"

"Have a little faith Lord Vess," came a voice from behind. "My husband has told me of the many battles he and his family have fought and from what I have been told, we are certain to see victory." All eyes turend to see Mee-Lah entering through the doorway and walking over to the table.

Mee-Lah wore a cream dress with a square neckline and red trimming on the cuffs of the sleeves, small red flowers that resembled those growing wild decorated the fabric. Her hair was curled and her crown resting atop her head. Raphael smiled as she came closer. He held his hand out to her and wrapped it around her waist as she stood next to him. Proudly, he introduced her to his family.

"You'll forgive me for not being here to welcome you yesterday," Mee-Lah started as she was introduced to Raphael's family.

"Your absence was understandable," Splinter answered as he smiled at her. "I trust that you are feeling better."

"Yes, thank you," she answered, a somewhat forced smile on her face as she thought about her missing child. "If you'll excuse me, I will be tending to matters of court while all of you are meeting in here." With a quick bow, Mee-Lah and Az-Leah excused themselves.

Raphael watched as his wife left the room and then returned to the business at hand. Silently, he waved his hand over the sand in the center of the table, his medallion beginning to glow a soft crimson. "Here," he stated as the sand took on the formation of the land around the castle, illustrating the lay of the land around them. "…is the castle," he pointed out. "Two miles north is the Med-Shor Valley. The mountains behind them, the ones you saw as we rode in yesterday, are the Paulk-Nee range. That is where we know the Horde are staying. As Donatello told you earlier, they only come out at night because of the cooler temperatures."

"Why do they stay there?" Leonardo asked as he leaned in, studying the three dimensional map infront of him.

"There are a series of caves that start here," Donatello pointed to the south end of the range. "The tunnels are endless and travel at least a mile down into the layers of Lae-Nauth. It's a veritable catacomb. It's quite easy to get lost down in there."

"What do you want us to do?" the leader asked.

"I would like for Donatello and Michelangelo to do a little recognasense and check out the Horde, see how many there are, what kinds of weapons they have and hopefully any news as to where my son might be." Raphael looked up and glanced at his younger brother and then Donatello. "Leave as soon as we are done here. It will be to warm for the Horde to be out and they will all be inside the catacombs so be careful," he stressed. "Be sure that you get an accurate count of their numbers. I want to know as much information about the Horde as you can give me."

"Donnie and I will go," Leonardo suggested as he leaned in further, his eyes trying to memorize the landscape.

"No," Raphael stated firmly. "It will be Donatello and Michelangelo."

Leoanrdo looked up to see his brother's arms folded and a stern look across his face. "Look Raph," he started, his familiarity with the king receiving a few gasps of shock from the council memebers. "you know as well as I do that when it comes to spying and blending in with the shadows, I'm much more skilled at it than anyone else. I can understand why you want to send Donatello but surely you would agree that I would be a better one to send the Michelangelo."

"hey!" Michelangelo sat up, a look of indignance upon his face.

"Sorry Mike," Lenardo apologized. "But you know I'm right on this."

Smiling, Michelangelo nodded in agreement.

"No," Raphael growled, his hands planted firmly on the table's edge as he bared his teeth. "I will send Donatello and Michelangelo."

"And I say it should be Donatello and myself," Leonardo argured. "You seem to forget that I'm the leader of this team," the blue clad turtle leaned in meeting his brother's gaze.

"And you seem to forget that I am king and this is my planet," Raphael responded as he leaned in further staring Leonardo in the eye.

For a moment is seemed as if the two of them were going to fight, everyone tensing up as they waited to see how things were going ot pan out. To their surprise, both Raphael and Leonardo's sneers begin to curl into small smiles and both of them began to chuckle quietly until both were staring each other in the face, laughging.

"Oh man," Leonardo chuckled. "It sounded pitigul when I said it five years ago and it still sounds pitiful now." Shaking his head, he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and let out one more laugh.

"Just trust me, okay Leo?" Raphael asked. "I have something more important that I need you to do here."

Nodding, Leonardo agreed and happily returned to his seat.

"My King?" Tra-Vonn interrupted the two turtles. "I am curious, why call this meeting if all you are doing at the moment is sending out your brothers to spy on our enemy?"

Quickly, Raphael turned his attention to the rest of the faces surround the table. "What I need from the rest of you is this. Gather up all the metal that you have, good solid steel. Have your people that work your lands pack only the essentials and then bring them back here along with every shovel, pick axe, whatever can be used to dig." He waited a moment until the faces around him nodded that they understood. "I want as large a trench as possible dug around the base of the castle. Fill it with fuel and ignite it. The heat will hopefully keep the Horde away at night. In the meantime, the metal is to be turned into weapons. And any able body that you have that can fight is to be outfitted with armor. I want to be prepared."

With a nod of understanding, the council members stood and left to do as they were told.

"Michelangelo, Donatello," Raphael began as the room was cleared. "Be careful when you go out. Don't try any heroics, just bring me back any usable information.

Nodding in understanding, Donnatello waved to Michelangelo and both left the room.

"Leo," Raphael looked at his brother. "I want you to ride with me to the armory and look at our soldiers and weapons. The safety of the castle is up to you. Casey and April," he turned to look at his human friends. "Organize the efforts of everyone in getting that trench built and see what can be done with what is brought in from the outer lands," his arm pointed to youth Michelangelo had noticed before. "Ton-Drinn?" he asked, the young man nodded. "He will show you around."

"We won't let you down Raph," Casey stood up and gave his friend a pat on the shell as he and April followed the blonde teenager out of the room.

"Master Splinter," the large turtle touched his father on the arm and stared intently at him.

"Of course," the old rat nodded.

"I don't get it Don," Michelangelo asked as he and his brother were outside the city gates. "If Raph wanted us to go now and spy on these guys, why are we just taking our time, why not hurry to get out there?" Quietly, his hands held tightly to the reins of his large dog and he waited on an answer from his brother.

"Because," Donatello started. "If the traitor is one of the council members like we suspect, then they will want to meet with the Horde after we have made it out there. Hopefully by waiting, we will find out whoever it is…"

"And we can catch them in the act," Michelangelo finished his brother's sentence.

"Exactly," Donatello nodded. "We'll make our way through the Med-Shor valley and then wait at the base of the mountains for a little while. This way, whoever it is that is betraying us will be able to get out there with time to spare. I'm sure they will take their time, if they rush to get out here, it will make them look suspicious."

Quietly the two turtles finished the rest of their ride, Michelangelo observing the scenery allowing the bright colors of the landscape to amuse and distract him. As they rode through the valley, he noticed his brother looking with intensity at the bright flowers that bloomed. "What are you looking at bro'?"

"Hmm?" Donatello turned around slight startled. "Oh," he smiled. "The flowers." He reached down and plucked one of the brightly colored blooms as he passed by, it's scent now strong and filling the air around them. "I always wanted to study this particular group of fauna," he explained. "It seems to me that with the strong scent and coloring they have, this particular group of flowers could prove to be very beneficial. Who knows," Donatello continued as turned the bloom about, eyeing it's large petals. "These could hold a secret to curing a disease or be used in some other way."

"So why don't you?" Michelangelo stared at his brother's confused face. "Study it I mean," he shrugged his shoulders. "If anyone could find new uses for something like this, it would be you."

Sighing, Donatello's fingers unfurled and the flower fell to the wayside as they continued on with their ride. "I haven't had any time really. Being a court advisor to the king is a full time job. Sometimes more than just full time," his eyes drifted off to the side as his eyes took on a look of disappointment. "It's just as well," he turned again and smiled at Michelangelo. "I'm doing something important to help the people of this planet. We all have to make sacrifices anyway."

Michelangelo finished the ride in silence as he thought long and hard about his brother's response.

"Tra-Vonn," Raphael called out before the dark haired man left the room. "Would you mind showing my brother to the armory, make everything he needs available to him."

"Of course my King," Tra-Vonn bowed and waited at the door for Leonardo.

Leonardo began to head for the door but stopped and gave one last glance to his brother. Raphael's eyes were tired and his face drawn. His brother suddenly looked much older. "You okay Raph?"

"Yeah," the king forced a fake smile. "I think maybe I just need to meditate or something."


End file.
